Sayap Sayap Patah
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Rahasia itu telah terkuak, akankah ada harapan bagi skeptisisme tertepatinya sebuah janji? Bagi Hinamori, kini semua yang terjadi serasa berkebalikan dari sebelumnya. "Sebuah akhir yang lain dari oktalogi Sayap-Sayap Patah."
1. Part 1

Hehe….Yoriko lagi nih…meski banyak tugas tp pengin publish fic ini. Hitsu-Hina ketiga Yoriko! Yup, Yori adalah pecinta Hitsu-Hina. Mungkin diantara readers ada yg mengenali judul ini? Yup, salah satu judul karya Kahlil Gibran yang dlm indonesian = Sayap-Sayap Patah. Mm..sebenernya sedikit terinspirasi juga sih, tapi beda kok.

**Summary: **Hitsugaya dan Hinamori dekat sejak kecil. Namun, salah satu diantara mereka sebenarnya menyimpan sebuah rahasia, apakah rahasia itu sebuah kepalsuan? atau sesuatu yang tidak pernah terfikirkan?

**Warning:** OOC, AU, ada karakter2 yg dibuat "seumuran" (soalnya kalo ngga 'mereka', kayanya cerita ngga bs jalan.)

**Author's note:** Special thanks to Welly, temenku yg pertama kali ngenalin aku ma karya2 Kahlil Gibran, he..pas pertama kali baca aku ngga mudeng lo! Soalnya Yori ngga begitu suka sastra sih.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ©Tite Kubo. Sayap-Sayap Patah/The Broken Wings © Kahlil Gibran. Yoriko cuma nebeng karakter ma judul doang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1**

****Baik-Baik Saja, Tapi….****

"Jika aku besar nanti, aku ingin yang menjadi pengantinku adalah Momo,…" ucap anak laki-laki bermata emerald.

Mata gadis itu membulat, "Nee?"

"Karena aku ingin melindungi Momo apapun yang terjadi."

"Janji ya Shiro-chan?" ucap gadis kecil itu.

"Uhm.."

Sepasang teman kecil itu tersenyum satu sama lain, mereka lalu berkejaran di pantai. _Sunset _mengiringi canda tawa mereka.

**-10 tahun kemudian-**

Jam sekolah telah usai. Gadis itu menatap kearah lapangan, matanya tak henti mengikuti gerak-gerik pemuda berambut salju yang sangat lihai dalam mengocek bola. Lewat jendela kelasnya di lantai tiga, sedari tadi ia melihat klub sepakbola yang sedang berlatih. Namun, mata hazelnya juga mengamati seseorang yang menjadi satu-satunya anggota wanita di klub sepakbola, Kurosaki Karin.

"Hinamori…" panggil seseorang.

Hinamori menoleh kearah seseorang itu.

"Kotetsu-senpai, ada apa?"

"Ayo, kita ke ruang kesehatan sekolah dulu, kau kan belum sembuh benar dari sakitmu."

Hinamori menoleh kearah lapangan lagi. Namun, kali ini dia melihat Karin yang sedang memberikan botol air mineral pada Hitsugaya yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ayo,.." Hinamori beranjak dari kursinya.

Mata hazelnya masih saja menatap ke arah jendela.

"Hinamori…" panggil Isane lagi

"I…iya…"

**---Di Ruang Kesehatan---**

"Tadi..,kau memperhatikan siapa sih?" tanya Isane.

"Eh?..tidak, tidak memperhatikan siapa-siapa kok?" Hinamori gugup.

"Eh, kau tahu Kurosaki Karin yang kelas 2-4 itu?"

"Iya, aku tahu…hebat ya dia! Lihai sekali bermain bola." ucap Hinamori.

"Kabar yang aku dengar dari adikku.., dia menyukai seseorang."

"Oh..ya, Kiyone kan sekelas dengan Karin. Memangnya siapa seseorang itu?" Hinamori tersenyum kecut.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin rekan se-klub sepakbolanya."

"Hitsugaya-kun…??" tanya Hinamori, suaranya terdengar agak bergetar.

"Mungkin, hehe..aku juga tidak tahu." ucap kakak kelas Hinamori itu sembari terkekeh.

Meski belum tentu seseorang yang disukai dan dekat dengan Karin adalah Hitsugaya tapi Hinamori merasa hatinya tersayat.

Isane melepas tensimeter yang ia kenakan pada Hinamori.

"Sepertinya kesehatanmu mulai membaik, banyak istirahatlah…kau ini murid yang paling sering mengunjungi ruang kesehatan sekolah, Hinamori."

Hinamori tersenyum.

"He..iya..aku memang sering sakit ya? Baiklah terima kasih, Kotetsu-senpai."

Hinamori keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Ia melihat sekeliling, koridor sudah sepi karena para siswa telah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Hinamori mengambil tasnya di kelas. Lalu, menuruni tangga, menuju loker di lantai satu. Pikirannya menerawang, hubungan khususnya dengan Hitsugaya memang tidak diketahui siswa-siswa di sekolahnya. Banyak yang menyangka bahwa hubungan Hitsugaya dan Hinamori hanyalah teman sedari kecil.

Langkah Hinamori terhenti ketika melihat Hitsugaya bersandar di depan loker miliknya.

" Ayo pulang, Hinamori."

Hinamori terdiam.

" Hey, ayo..segera ganti sepatumu lalu kita pulang."

Namun, bukannya berjalan kearah loker. Hinamori malah berlari menjauh. Hitsugaya mengejar Hinamori, tepat ketika akan menaiki tangga, Hitsugaya berhasil meraih lengan gadis itu.

"Lepaskan…" ucap Hinamori.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

" Aku….aku…. tidak apa-apa."

Hitsugaya mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinamori, ia menatap mata hazel gadis itu.

"Katakan saja, Hinamori."

"A….ano..Hitsugaya-kun…Ka..Karin-chan..uhm-" ucap Hinamori terbata-bata.

Hitsugaya menghela napas, "Aku tahu apa yang kau khawatirkan, sudahlah jangan bersikap konyol seperti ini. Aku dan Karin hanya teman satu klub."

"Tapi…"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Ucapan Hitsugaya begitu mengena dan menentramkan hati Hinamori, sehingga sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah manisnya.

"Ayo pulang! Aku perlu menjaga gadis yang sakit-sakitan ini agar tidak pingsan di jalan." ledek Hitsugaya.

Hinamori cemberut, "Enak saja! Aku juga tidak mau sakit-sakitan seperti ini, Shiro-chan!"

"Hey…sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Shiro-chan lagi.., kita kan sudah kelas 2 SMU."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita sudah kelas 2 SMU?"

"Kita bukan anak umur 6 tahun yang suka berlarian di pantai lagi." jawab Hitsugaya datar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitsugaya menatap koleksi buku di rak buku kamarnya.

"Sepertinya…aku butuh buku bacaan baru. Mungkin aku harus ke toko buku besok."

Pemuda bermata teal itu, meraih ponsel lipat berwarna silvernya. Lalu, ia men-_dial _nomor yang ingin dihubungi.

"Halo..Hitsugaya-kun.." terdengar suara lembut dari seberang sana.

"Hinamori, temani aku ke toko buku besok."

"Nee?? Uhm…baiklah."

"Tunggu aku di dekat telepon umum di ujung jalan itu ya, pukul 09.00."

"Uhm.."

"E..maaf ya mengganggu, kau kini sudah sehat kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa Hitsugaya-kun, iya kini aku sudah sehat."

"Hinamori, jangan sakit lagi ya? Aku……e….sangat khawatir jika kau sakit."

"Iya..terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Selamat malam Hitsugaya-kun."

"Malam."

Hitsugaya tersenyum, ia menatap foto dirinya dengan Hinamori yang tertempel di dinding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinamori melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya, jarum panjang menunjukkan angka 3.

"Sudah lama?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Kenapa kau datang diam-diam begitu? Mengagetkanku saja."

"Maaf, aku terlambat ya?"

Hinamori mengangguk, "Kau terlambat 15 menit. Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo!"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju toko buku. Hinamori terlihat sudah sehat, wajahnya tampak ceria. Ia berjalan 10 meter di depan Hitsugaya.

"Hoi, Hinamori! Aku tahu kau sudah sehat, tapi jangan terlalu bersemangat seperti itu!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"Aku ingin cepat sampai di toko buku, Hitsugaya-kun! kata Rukia-chan hari ini ada buku bagus yang baru diluncurkan, jumlahnya terbatas." jawabnya setengah berteriak.

Hitsugaya melihat dahan pohon yang cukup besar akan jatuh.

"Hinamori awas!!"

"Awas? Ada apa Hitsugaya-kun?"

Dahan pohon itu mulai jatuh, Hitsugaya berlari secepat yang dia mampu, mendorong Hinamori sehingga membuatnya terjerembab di aspal.

_Krosakkkkkk, _terdengar suara dahan yang jatuh.

"Hi..Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya Hinamori cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinamori. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, kalau kau tidak mendorongku tadi, aku sudah tertimpa dahan itu, terima kasih, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Dou itashimashita."

Hitsugaya melihat luka di lutut Hinamori. Dengan sigap ia mengambil sapu tangan di saku jeans-nya lalu memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Hinamori.

"Maaf Hinamori, kau jadi terluka seperti ini."

Wajah Hinamori bersemu merah, "Ti..tidak apa-apa Hitsugaya-kun."

"Ayo, kita ke toko buku." Hitsugaya membantu Hinamori berdiri.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju toko buku. Tentu saja ini bukan kali pertama mereka pergi bersama. Namun, entah mengapa kali ini Hinamori merasa Hitsugaya begitu berbeda. Berbeda bagaimana Hinamori juga tidak tahu, apakah dirinya mulai meragukan seseorang yang telah ada dihatinya sejak lama itu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di toko buku terbesar di kota Karakura.

"Aku akan mencari buku _best-seller_ yang dimaksud Rukia-chan….."

"Baiklah, Hinamori….jika kau mencariku, aku ada di bagian kesehatan dan olahraga."

"Uhmm…"

Hitsugaya dan Hinamori berpisah untuk mencari buku yang mereka inginkan. Hinamori melihat rak buku yang bertuliskan _New Arrival, _lalu mendekatinya. Sementara di bagian lain, terlihat Hitsugaya sedang melihat-lihat buku yang terjajar rapi di rak, ekor matanya menemukan sebuah buku yang ia anggap menarik lalu mengambilnya. Ketika tangannya membuka halaman pertama buku itu, suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Hoi! Toushiro….!!"

Suasana di toko buku itu sedang agak ramai sehingga suara seseorang yang setengah berteriak itu tidak begitu terdengar oleh pengunjung-pengunjung lain.

"Karin? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hitsugaya pada gadis itu.

"Tentu saja aku mencari buku tentang sepakbola, kau sendiri?"

"Aku sedang mencari buku baru untuk koleksiku….."

"Oh…begitu, eh kau sudah tahu klasemen sementara untuk Liga Jepang musim ini?" tanya gadis berambut gelap itu.

"Belum, namun sepertinya tim kota kita dapat lolos ke babak semifinal."

"Benarkah…? Wah…ternyata aku ketinggalan info sepakbola ya!"

"Bukannya ketika latihan, kau sering membawa majalah sepakbola?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Iya..tapi aku belum memiliki edisi untuk minggu ini."

Hitsugaya menaikkan alis kirinya, "Kau ini aneh…"

"Eh itu majalah sepakbola edisi minggu ini!!" tunjuk Karin pada rak disebelah Hitsugaya.

Secara tidak sengaja Hitsugaya dan Karin menyentuh bagian majalah yang sama, tangan Karin berada di bawah tangan Hitsugaya.

"Eh..?" wajah Karin bersemu merah.

Sepasang mata hazel memperhatikan Hitsugaya dan Karin tanpa diketahui oleh mereka.

Hitsugaya spontan mengalihkan tangannya, begitu pula dengan Karin. Karin baru menyadari bahwa Hinamori berdiri tak begitu jauh darinya. Menyadari Karin memandang ke ujung rak, Hitsugayapun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hinamori…."

"Ano…maaf aku sudah menemukan buku yang kucari, aku pulang duluan ya? Karin-chan….Hitsugaya-kun."

Karin mengangguk, "Hati-hati di jalan ya…Momo-chan."

Hinamori tersenyum, walau sebenarnya senyum itu dipaksakan, kemudian ia berlalu. Ketika Hitsugaya akan menyusulnya,….

"Toushiro…." tangan Karin memegang lengan kanan Hitsugaya.

******Chapter 1-Selesai******

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yori ngetik fic ini sambil dengerin lagu dari B'z judulnya Konya Tsuki no Mieru Oka Ni, meski blm donlod liriknya tp melodinya pas bgt ….jadi ngerasain gimana suasana hati Hinamori di chapter ini. Bagaimana chap 1 ini menurut temen2? Review please….


	2. Part 2

Makasih udah review…he, gomen ne…Yori agak telat update chapter 2 ini, soalnya dari kemaren Yori dah niat nyelesein tugas cerpen BI dulu, baru bikin chapter 2. Tugas bikin cerpennya tuh ngga sembarangan, klo fiksi sih..enak, masalahnya… yg bikin susah tuh temanya ditentuin dah gitu harus nyata, ngga boleh fiksi, terus harus pengalaman temen. Nah, bingung kan Yori? Tapi, Alhamdulillah sekarang tugas cerpen itu dah selese. Ya udah…deh, langsung aja, ini dia chapter 2!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

****Hubungan baik???****

"Toushiro…." tangan Karin memegang lengan kanan Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya. Mata emerald-nya menatap gadis itu.

"E…aku hanya mengingatkan, jika minggu depan kita ada jadwal latihan."

"Iya, terima kasih. Sampai jumpa besok, Karin."

Hitsugaya segera pergi meninggalkan Karin.

"Toushiro…apakah kau-?" gumam gadis penyuka sepakbola itu.

**---Di Luar Toko Buku---**

Hitsugaya berhasil menyusul Hinamori, kini ia berjalan di samping gadis berwajah manis itu.

"Aku tahu kau melihat kejadian tadi kan?" Hitsugaya memulai percakapan.

Hinamori diam.

"Aku dan Karin tidak sengaja bertemu, dan-"

"Daijobu...."

Hitsugaya menatap gadis yang disayanginya itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu berkata tidak apa-apa jika sebenarnya hatimu terluka?"

"Apa maksud Hitsugaya-kun? Aku memang tidak apa-apa kok…aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi-"

"Aku percaya pada Hitsugaya-kun…."

Hitsugaya terhenyak, inilah salah satu hal yang dikagumi Hitsugaya, yaitu sikap tegar yang dimiliki Hinamori. Hitsugayapun tahu bahwa sebenarnya Hinamori cemburu.

"Inilah yang kusuka darimu." gumamnya pelan.

"Tadi kau bilang apa, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Ah…tidak, aku tidak bilang apapun, Hinamori."

Hinamori menggembungkan pipinya, tanda ia sedikit kesal.

"Hitsugaya-kun, sejak dulu tidak berubah! Selalu saja, jika bilang begitu kalau kuminta mengulang perkataan."

Hinamori menghela napas. Tapi, berjalan di tengah kota bersama Hitsugaya adalah salah satu hal yang disukainya, karena merasa dirinyalah satu-satunya gadis yang pernah diajak Hitsugaya. Hal itu menjadikannya sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri .

Pemuda berambut salju itu tersenyum padanya.

Hinamori baru menyadari bahwa Hitsugaya membawa bungkusan berisi buku, nampaknya itu adalah buku yang dibeli Hitsugaya di toko buku itu.

"Hitsugaya-kun membeli buku juga?"

"Ya. Kau sendiri, jadi membeli buku _best seller _itu?"

"Iya….syukurlah aku masih kebagian. Kau sendiri membeli buku apa? Boleh kulihat, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Tidak!…eh…maksudku..e…."

"Aku tidak bermaksud meminjam kok. Aku ingin melihat sampulnya saja, aku ingin tahu judulnya."

"Jangan!!" pekik Hitsugaya.

Alis Hinamori bertaut, tanda ia heran akan sikap Hitsugaya.

"Ini buku tentang sepakbola, jadi kurasa kau tidak menyukainya, Hinamori."

Hinamori mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.35 ketika Hinamori selesai mengerjakan PR-nya. Sudah waktunya tidur memang. Namun, gadis itu malah membuka buku _best seller _yang dibelinya tadi siang.

"Aku penasaran….apa isi buku ini? Sebaiknya kubaca saja ah…supaya besok aku bisa berdiskusi dengan Rukia-chan tentang buku ini."

Lembar demi lembar halaman buku itu dibaca Hinamori dengan seksama.

**---Di Kelas 2-2---**

"Ohayou..Momo-chan!"

Suara seseorang mengagetkan Hinamori yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk di bangkunya, sembari mengucek matanya, ia membalas sapaan selamat pagi itu.

"Ohayou..Rukia-chan."

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya kau masih mengantuk ya?" tanya Rukia, gadis bermata violet itu menempatkan tasnya di bangku bagian depan Hinamori.

"Iya…sedikit. Aku baru tidur pukul 00.40 tadi."

Rukia terbelalak, "Wah…memangnya apa yang kau lakukan? Belajar? Dasar! Kau ini memang rajin ya! Tidak seperti aku, hahaha."

Hinamori menggeleng, "Aku membaca buku yang kau katakan itu. Kemarin aku membelinya, dan semalam kuselesaikan membacanya."

"Kau selesai membacanya dalam semalam? Aku saja butuh waktu dua hari untuk membaca buku itu."

Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda takjub.

"Habisnya, aku sangat penasaran dengan kisah gadis yang bercita-cita menjadi ballerina itu…Bagian akhirnya sangat menyentuh ya, Rukia-chan?"

"Iya…ternyata kerja keras dapat mengantarkannya menjadi ballerina profesional. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kemarin kau pergi membelinya sendiri? Atau bersama Shiro-chan mu itu?" ledek Rukia.

Terlihat semburat merah di wajah Hinamori, "I..iya, kemarin dia yang mengajakku."

Rukia tersenyum mengingat salah satu siswa kelas 2-1 yang dekat dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Momo-chan, mengapa tidak terang-terangan saja sih? Banyak yang mengira hubunganmu dan Hitsugaya hanya teman dari kecil lho!"

"Ah itu…biar sajalah.."

Rukia menghela napas, ia memang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sahabatnya tersebut. Jika ia menjadi Hinamori, tentu saja tidak akan menutupi kedekatannya dengan Hitsugaya, karena di SMU Karakura ini, Hitsugaya termasuk siswa yang memiliki banyak penggemar rahasia. Begitu pula dengan Hitsugaya, Rukia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda itu, bila ia menjadi Hitsugaya, tentu saja ia akan memberitahu kepada rekan se-klub sepakbolanya bahwa dirinya menjalin hubungan khusus dengan gadis termanis diantara siswi kelas 2 itu.

"Huatsyiiii!!!"

Terdengar suara bersin dari bangku belakang Rukia.

"Momo-chan…jangan bilang kalau kau akan flu lagi."

"He..maaf, tapi sepertinya aku akan flu."

"Sepertinya baru sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu kau flu, Momo-chan…jagalah kesehatan, tidur larut seperti tadi malam juga tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Iya..baiklah…lain kali akan lebih kujaga, terima kasih ya, Rukia-chan."

Tak lama, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai, berbunyi.

………………………………………………….

Bel tanda istirahat bagaikan angin segar bagi murid-murid SMU Karakura. Mereka menghambur ke luar kelas, ada yang ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, atau ke taman sekolah, meskipun beberapa diantaranya tetap berada di dalam kelas.

"Momo-chan maaf ya? Aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan bekal seperti biasanya, ada buku yang harus kucari di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas Biologi itu."

"Oh…tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah…aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya? Sampai jumpa nanti!"

"Iya..sampai jumpa!"

Rukia berlari menuju perpustakaan. Hinamori beranjak dari kelasnya, pagi ini ia memang meletakkan bekal makanannya di loker lantai 2, yaitu loker untuk barang selain sepatu.

_Klikk…_

Suara loker Hinamori terkunci. Kini bekal makan siang sudah berada di tangannya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa berputar-putar, pening sekali, tubuhnya hampir oleng. Namun, ada seseorang yang memegang bahunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Momo-chan?"

Mata Hinamori membulat mengetahui siapa seseorang itu.

"Karin-chan….terima kasih."

"Apakah kau sakit? Ayo, kuantar ke ruang kesehatan."

"Ah..tidak usah repot-repot, Karin-chan, terima kasih. Mungkin ini gejala flu, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa kok."

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya…."

"Umm..kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita makan bekal bersama di taman sebelah timur sekolah? kebetulan Kiyone-chan hari ini tidak masuk, jadi aku tidak punya teman makan bekal."

Hinamori terdiam sejenak, gadis yang sempat ia cemburui itu, kini malah mengajaknya makan bekal bersama. Namun, tidak ada salahnya menerima ajakan gadis ini, siapa tahu dapat mengenalnya lebih dekat. Lagipula, ia juga tidak punya teman makan bekal, karena Rukia yang biasanya menemani, kini sedang ke perpustakaan.

"Baiklah…ayo!"

**--Taman Sebelah Timur Sekolah--**

"Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu.."

Karin dan Hinamori membuka bekal masing-masing.

"Momo-chan, mau coba nasi gulung?"

Karin menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Hinamori.

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja…"

Hinamori mengambil satu nasi gulung, lalu memakannya.

"Wah…enak sekali! Terima kasih ya! Kau membuatnya sendiri, Karin-chan?"

Karin menggeleng, "Bukan. Saudara kembarku, Yuzu, yang membuatnya. Dia memang pandai memasak."

"Oh..jadi kau memiliki saudara kembar. Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat ada gadis yang mirip denganmu disini?"

"Kami memang bukan kembar identik. Lagipula, Yuzu tidak bersekolah disini."

Hinamori mengangguk. Kini, gilirannya yang menyodorkan kotak bekalnya pada Karin.

"Mau mencoba, takoyaki milikku?"

"Dengan senang hati. Terima kasih, Momo-chan."

Karin mengambil satu takoyaki dari kotak bekal Hinamori, lalu memakannya.

"Hmm…enak! Ini buatan ibumu?"

"E…itu..buatanku sendiri."

"Wah…hebat ya kau, Momo-chan!"

Hinamori menggeleng, "Ah…tidak. Aku juga masih pemula."

Sejenak suasana hening, hanya ada suara daun yang bergesekkan diterpa angin. Tiba-tiba Karin membuka suara.

"Kemarin, apakah kau datang ke toko buku dengan Toushiro?"

Hinamori tampak berpikir. Ia agak bimbang ditanya seperi itu oleh Karin. Bila ia jujur mungkin akan lebih baik, begitu pikirnya.

Gadis bermata hazel itu mengangguk.

"Berarti apa yang dikatakan murid-murid benar, bahwa kalian teman sejak kecil."

Hinamori menaikkan satu alisnya. Maksudnya bukan seperti itu, bukan seperti apa yang diucapkan Karin barusan. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Rukia, karena hubungan khususnya dengan Hitsugaya tidak terang-terangan, banyak yang mengira hubungan mereka hanya teman.

"Ano…sebenarnya kami-"

"Eh..kau tahu tidak, Momo-chan…Toushiro itu punya tim favorit lho! Di Liga Jepang musim ini, dia menjagokan Karakura FC, tim kota kita! Oh..iya pemain favoritnya adalah penyerang tim, yaitu Takashi Ibo."

"Aku malah tidak mengetahui hal itu, Karin-chan."

"Lalu, tabloid sepakbola kesukaannya adalah _Shonen Sport, _ berbeda denganku yang menyukai majalah _Kick&Win_, tapi kalau kubawa majalah itu saat latihan…Toushiro tetap saja tertarik ingin membacanya."

Hinamori tersenyum kecut, "Kau tahu banyak tentang Hitsugaya-kun ya? Aku baru mengetahui hal-hal tersebut setelah kau mengatakannya barusan."

"Benarkah? Kukira karena kau temannya sejak kecil, kau lebih mengetahuinya daripada aku, yang baru mengenalnya ketika masuk klub sepakbola."

Hinamori merasa dirinya dipojokkan oleh Karin. Dadanya terasa sesak, entah mengapa pembicaraan ini menjadi tidak seenak sebelumnya, ketika Karin belum membicarakan Hitsugaya. Hinamori diam, tidak ada satupun kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"Terkadang, ketika latihan. Aku ingin membawakan sesuatu yang dia sukai. Tapi, aku tidak mengetahui makanan atau buah kesukaannya."

"Mengapa kau tidak menanyakannya langsung?"

"Tidak…aku tidak berani. Apakah kau tahu apa buah atau makanan kesukaan Toushiro, Momo-chan?"

"Hitsugaya-kun sangat suka semangka…." ucap Hinamori pelan, namun terasa menyakitkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah Karin, "Terima kasih ya, Momo-chan."

Hinamori mengangguk pelan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siang hari yang cerah telah berganti dengan malam yang sunyi, seorang pemuda baru saja selesai membaca buku yang dibelinya kemarin. Mata emerald-nya menatap sampul buku itu. Ia lalu memandang foto dirinya dengan Hinamori yang tertempel di dinding.

"Apakah sudah waktunya?"

Terlihat guratan kesedihan di wajahnya.

******Chapter 2-Selesai******

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bagaimana menurut teman2, chapter 2 ini? Sekarang waktunya Yori bales beberapa review.

**RiixHitsuHina: **Setelah baca chapter 2 ini, menurut Rii-chan sendiri Karin bagaimana? Udah tau kan?

**Yuinayuki-chan:** Udah tau juga kan, yuinayuki-chan…apa yg Karin lakuin.

**Quinsi Vinsis:** Yori juga ngga terlalu suka B'Z kok…cuma suka lagu yg itu aja. Ngomong2, giri-giri chop itu apa ya?

Ok…mohon review-nya lagi ya! Yori juga ngucapin "Selamat puasa, bagi temen2 yg menjalankannya… ^^"


	3. Part 3

Makasih atas review-nya temen2….Yori jadi semangat nerusin ini fic meski tugas numpuk udah kaya gunung Jaya Wijaya aja,he. Maaf lama, soalnya kemaren2 Yori nyelesein tugas2 Yori dulu. Ya udah deh…ngga usah kepanjangan author's note ini, langsung aja…chapter 3!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

****Sesuatu yang Disembunyikan****

"Apakah sudah waktunya?"

Terlihat guratan kesedihan di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Hitsugaya. Dengan gontai, ia melangkahkan kakinya. Knop pintu dibukanya dengan pelan, terlihat sosok pria yang juga memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya.

"Ayah…..ada apa?"

Juushiro melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar putra semata wayangnya itu, "Ayah hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa besok kita harus ke tempat biasa… sepulangmu dari sekolah, Toushiro."

"Aku mengerti….."

Juushiro melihat sebuah buku tergeletak di atas ranjang Hitsugaya, ia melihat judulnya, perlahan pria berambut sepunggung itu mengambilnya. Sesaat kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Kau belum lama membelinya?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan, "Ayah….aku-"

"Hentikan! Jangan kau teruskan kata-katamu…."

Kini, air muka Juushiro berubah, tampaknya pria baik hati itu mencoba menahan air mata yang akan jatuh di dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kita harus benar-benar kesana besok, ayah harap kau tidak pulang terlambat, Toushiro."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinamori melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin oval yang berada di kamarnya, sedari tadi ia belum selesai mematut diri di depan benda oval itu, tangan kanannya memegang ikat rambut yang biasa dikenakan untuk mengikat rambutnya yang panjang. Ia membiarkan rambut hitam kecoklatannya tergerai begitu saja. Baru kali ini, ia berniat tak mengikat rambutnya.

"Kurasa seperti ini lebih baik…" gumamnya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Hinamori mengambil tasnya lalu meninggalkan rumahnya menuju sekolah.

……………………………………………….

Mata Hinamori membulat ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri di ujung jalan gang rumahnya, ia tersenyum.

"Ohayou..Hitsugaya-kun!"

"………….."

Mata teal itu menatap Hinamori lekat-lekat.

"He…ohayou.."

"……………"

Masih saja Hitsugaya tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinamori. Kini, terlihat garis-garis tipis berwarna merah jambu di pipinya.

"E…kau terlihat berbeda sekali, jika rambutmu dilepas seperti itu."

"E..ber..berbeda bagaimana? Hitsugaya-kun." tanya Hinamori gugup.

"Yah….kau sendiri merasa bagaimana? Merasa berbeda tidak?!"

Hinamori mendengus kesal, "Kupikir dia akan memuji penampilanku…huh..ternyata.." batinnya.

"Ayo berangkat!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan, kicau burung menjadi sebuah simfoni sederhana yang mengiringi langkah kedua insan itu.

"Hitsugaya-kun, tidak biasanya kau mengajakku berangkat bersama tanpa memberitahu dulu?"

"Memangnya kau keberatan?"

"Ti-tidak…bukan begitu…ha..hatssyiiiiii!!"

Suara bersin Hinamori membuat Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan bilang…kau sakit lagi."

"Aku tidak sakit….mungkin karena masih kepagian, makanya aku sedikit kedinginan."

"Dingin? Kalau begini bagaimana?"

Hitsugaya mengaitkan lengannya pada leher Hinamori, mendekatkan pipi gadis itu pada pipi sebelah kanannya. Serta merta terlihat semburat merah di pipi Hinamori.

"Bagaimana, sudah hangat?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Nafas Hitsugaya yang hangat begitu terasa.

"Hi…Hi…Hitsugaya-kun, jangan seperti ini!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan pacarku."

"Ti..tidak enak dilihat orang, Hitsugaya-kun…."

Hitsugaya melepaskan Hinamori dari rangkulannya. Ia menghela napas, alisnya terangkat satu pertanda tak yakin bahwa kesehatan Hinamori baik-baik saja, sesaat kemudian punggung tangannya menyentuh dahi Hinamori.

"Kau ini demam…"

Hinamori menunduk, "Maaf Hitsugaya-kun, sepertinya aku akan sakit flu lagi…"

Hitsugaya mendesah pelan ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis yang disayanginya kembali tidak dalam keadaan sehat. Ia melepas jas luaran seragam sekolahnya, lalu dipakaikannya pada Hinamori.

"Arigatou…" ucap Hinamori.

"Jagalah kesehatanmu Hinamori, lagipula mengapa kau tetap berangkat jika kau merasa tidak sehat?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok…ini hanya flu. Aku sudah sering mengalaminya, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

"Bakayaro! Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu…"

"Maaf,… aku selalu membuatmu khawatir karena aku sakit-sakitan. Umm..mengapa Hitsugaya-kun tidak berpaling pada gadis yang jarang sakit saja?"

Ucapan Hinamori membuat Hitsugaya menautkan alisnya.

"Hinamori!!"

"Tadi, aku hanya bercanda, maaf ya?" ucap gadis bermata hazel itu, "aku percaya di hati Hitsugaya-kun tidak ada gadis lain selain aku."

"Iya tidak apa-apa. Kau benar Hinamori, tentu saja hanya ada kau di hatiku."

Hinamori tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hitsugaya, hatinya benar-benar lega. Pemuda berambut salju itu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Umm, Hinamori aku duluan ya! Hari ini giliranku piket. Jas luaranku pakai saja dulu."

Tanpa melihat anggukan kepala Hinamori, Hitsugaya telah berlari menjauhinya.

"Tapi, maafkan aku,…Hinamori. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi aku-"

Hati Hitsugaya pedih mengingat semua kenangannya dengan Hinamori, ia tengah berada dalam kebimbangan yang begitu besar, haruskah ia jujur pada Hinamori tentang apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini? Tidak….Hitsugaya merasa dirinya belum siap untuk sebuah kejujuran itu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pandangan para murid tak lepas dari 'penampilan barunya', bermacam-macam reaksi diekspresikan murid-murid itu, ada yang berbisik-bisik pada temannya, ada yang tersenyum, bahkan beberapa murid laki-laki ada yang tanpa henti menatapnya.

"Lihat! Hinamori-san dari kelas 2-2 itu….ternyata sangat manis ya? Jika rambutnya dilepas seperti itu." ucap seorang murid laki-laki pada temannya.

Hinamori menaikkan alisnya, bukan…bukan inilah maksud hatinya , bukan untuk menarik perhatian teman-teman. Ia merubah penataan rambutnya agar terlihat lebih segar, agar dirinya tidak terlihat sedang kurang sehat, dan tentu saja agar……

"Penampilan baru ya? Momo-chan."

Suara seseorang membuat Hinamori menengokkan kepalanya.

"Ya, begitulah, Karin-chan."

Karin menganggukkan kepalanya. Sesaat kemudian bola matanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal. Ia melihat pin nama 'Hitsugaya' pada jas luaran yang dikenakan Hinamori.

"Itu…."

Mengetahui Karin memperhatikan jas luaran yang dikenakannya, Hinamori tersenyum.

"Oh ini…Hitsugaya-kun yang meminjamkannya karena tadi aku sempat kedinginan. Padahal akupun sudah memakai jas luaranku, akhirnya apa boleh buat…kupakai dua-duanya saja."

"Begitu ya...."

Karin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya, sudah…Karin-chan…aku ke kelas Hitsugaya-kun dulu ya!"

Tanpa menghiraukan Karin, Hinamori bergegas menuju kelas Hitsugaya untuk mengembalikan jas luarannya. Karin menyipitkan matanya, heran atas sikap Hinamori yang begitu berbeda sejak ia mengajaknya makan bersama di taman sebelah timur sekolah. Hatinya menyangsikan apa yang dikatakan murid-murid di sekolah ini bahwa hubungan Hitsugaya dan Hinamori tak lebih dari teman.

……………………………………………………………………

Jas luaran milik Hitsugaya telah dipegangnya dalam keadaan terlipat. Namun, Hinamori tidak menemukan sosok pemuda yang dicarinya itu.

"Hitsugaya-kun tidak ada di kelas? Bukannya tadi ia bilang bahwa pagi ini adalah jadwal piketnya? Apa mungkin dia sedang ke toilet ya?" batin Hinamori.

"Hoi…." seru pemuda berambut salju dari arah lorong, lalu mendekati Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya-kun, ternyata….kau dari arah toilet, ini jas luaranmu. Terima kasih ya!"

Hinamori menyerahkan jas luaran itu pada pemiliknya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu ya! Jangan sampai sakit……"

Mata teal-nya masih menatap Hinamori, perlahan ia menyentuh pipi gadis itu. Hinamori merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia merasa sangat beruntung dapat menjadi gadis yang selalu diperhatikan oleh Hitsugaya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum.

"Terima kasih…."

Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain, pandangan yang sangat menyiratkan adanya kasih sayang yang tulus diantara mereka. Namun, Hinamori kemudian tersadar bahwa ia sedang berada di depan kelas Hitsugaya, sedang bersamanya pula.

"Ano…baiklah Hitsugaya-kun…aku kembali ke kelasku, sampai jumpa nanti Hitsugaya-kun!"

Saat Hinamori akan melangkahkan kaki, Hitsugaya memanggilnya.

"Hinamori! Maaf…hari ini aku tidak dapat mengantarmu pulang, padahal kau sedang kurang sehat. Aku dan ayah akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku baik-baik saja. Ano..kalau boleh tahu, Hitsugaya-kun dan paman akan pergi kemana?"

"Kami akan pergi ke…ke…restoran! Ya! Kami akan ke restoran!"

Alis Hinamori bertaut, "Restoran?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia menatap gadis bermata hazel didepannya itu lekat-lekat, bukan karena heran akan tatanan rambut baru sahabatnya yang kini digerai itu. Sinar matanya menyiratkan rasa keingintahuan yang mendalam akan hal yang terjadi pada Hinamori. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat. Namun, Hinamori tetap berada di kelas, tidak seperti biasa yang mengajak dirinya untuk makan bekal bersama diluar.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya gadis bermata violet itu.

"Tidak…aku baik-baik saja."

"Lalu, mengapa sepertinya kau begitu murung?"

"Aku merasa…ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Hitsugaya-kun dariku."

"Momo-chan…apa yang membuatmu bicara seperti itu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini sikap Hitsugaya-kun agak aneh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Empat hari telah berlalu sejak Hinamori berbicara pada Rukia mengenai sikap Hitsugaya. Saat ini, lapangan sebelah barat sekolah sedang dipenuhi murid-murid anggota klub sepakbola yang sedang berlatih mingguan.

_Priiiiiit_

Pelatih membunyikan peluit tanda berakhirnya latihan. Para anggota segera beranjak menuju ruang ganti, ada yang mengambil minum, ada pula yang langsung pulang. Tetapi tidak dengan Hitsugaya, ia duduk di bawah pohon, menyandarkan tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya ditopang dengan lutut kanannya, sementara kaki kiri tetap diluruskan.

Seorang gadis berambut sebahu berjalan mendekati pemuda bermata emerald itu, tangannya membawa sebuah bungkusan.

"Karin….kau tidak pulang?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng, "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku belum ingin pulang." jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

"Umm…boleh duduk di sebelahmu?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan. Karin lalu duduk di dekatnya, sebentar kemudian ia mengeluarkan bungkusan itu.

"Kau belum sempat minum sehabis latihan tadi kan? Ini kubawakan semangka…"

Hitsugaya menatap potongan semangka segar itu.

"Mengapa hanya melihat saja, ayo dimakan!" ucap gadis itu riang.

"Terima kasih." Hitsugaya mengambil satu potong semangka lalu memakannya.

"Kau suka semangka kan? Toushiro.."

Hitsugaya mengernyitkan dahinya, "Darimana kau tahu kalau aku suka semangka?"

Karin tersenyum, "Kau tidak perlu tahu…."

"Apakah kau tahu dari Hinamori?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu mendesah, "Aku menanyakan sesuatu yang kau sukai pada teman kecilmu itu, apakah salah?"

******Chapter 3-Selesai******

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh iya…rambutnya Hinamori kan kalo cepolnya dilepas aslinya panjang, kawaii… pasti manis bgt tuh rambutnya digerai -Yori blushing- .Bagaimana? Hinamori ngga terlalu ngalah ma Karin di chap ini. Selanjutnya, Yori mau bales beberapa review.

**Ichironami: **Sekarang Hinamori udah mulai ngga mau ngalah tuh ma Karin -huh..Yori juga gemes ma Karin- .Yang dilakukan Hitsugaya-kun bakal ichi-chan ketahui sendiri nantinya ^^

**Yuinayuki-chan: **Iya…Karin emang suka ma Hitsu-kun, tapi di chap ini Hinamori ngga mau kalah…tau sendiri kan? Maksud Hinamori ngga ngiket rambutnya lagi…he, karena ngga mau kalah dari Karin.

**Agehanami-chan: **Wah, makasih ya..dah mau nyempetin baca fic-nya Yori ^^…. Iya, Hinamori adalah pacarnya Hitsu, tapi hubungan mereka ngga banyak diketahui.

**Ni-chan d': **Nichaaaann…makasih. Karin emang suka ma Hitsu. Hinamori itu sering sakit flu, demam, tapi Hitsu sangat khawatir walau Hinamori sakit seperti itu

Mohon review-nya lagi ya temen2……Yori pengin tau tanggapan/saran, maupun kritik membangun dari kalian. Gracias….^^


	4. Part 4

Akhirnya bisa juga fic ini apdet…, chapter 4 ini mengalami banyak hambatan mulai dari banyak ulangan minggu lalu, Yori sakit, sampai-sampai document manager-nya error padahal udah mau Yori upload pas hari Sabtu kemaren. Makanya minggu kemaren ga bisa apdet, Yori juga sedih nih….cz target Yori atas fic ini jadi molor. Ya udah deh…Yori kebanyakan curhat nih, langsung aja…ini dia chapter 4!!

Keterangan OOC, disclaimer, dsb udah ada di awal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 4**

****Orang Ketiga yang Nyata****

"Apakah kau tahu dari Hinamori?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu mendesah, "Memangnya salah jika aku menanyakan sesuatu yang kau sukai pada teman kecilmu itu?"

Hitsugaya menaikkan alis kirinya, "Jadi kau benar-benar bertanya pada Hinamori?!"

"Iya…"

Pemuda bermata teal itu mengacak-acak rambutnya, ia tak mengerti apa maksud Karin, ia merasa bahwa gadis itu ingin diperhatikan olehnya. Hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa gadis itu sedang memberi 'sinyal-sinyal' padanya. Namun, sisi hatinya yang lain mengatakan bahwa sikap Karin tak lebih dari sekedar perhatian kepada teman. Tetapi, bagaimana dengan perasaan Hinamori? Hitsugaya mencemaskan perasaan gadis itu, pastilah ketika Karin menanyakan hal itu terbesit rasa cemburu atau sakit di hati gadis yang disayanginya.

"Karin…."

Gadis yang sedang memakai topi berwarna merah itu menoleh.

"Semua ini……maksudmu apa?"

Karin sedikit salah tingkah melihat tatapan mata serius dari pemuda berambut salju itu.

"Karena a…aku..aku hanya, hanya ingin membuatmu 'melihat' padaku. Selama ini…kau seperti tidak menganggapku ada Toushiro. Apa bedanya aku dan….Momo-chan? Aku juga temanmu kan sama seperti dia?"

"Hinamori bukan-"

Ucapan Hitsugaya terhenti, ia teringat janjinya dengan Hinamori bahwa tidak akan memberitahukan hubungannya kepada siapapun, terkecuali orang-orang terdekat mereka.

"Bukan teman?" tanya Karin pelan, namun begitu mengena.

Mata emerald itu menatap mata gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Sedang berpikir kata apakah yang tepat untuk dikatakan pada Karin.

"Yang jelas…Hinamori adalah seseorang yang harus kulindungi. Baiklah Karin, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Sampai jumpa…" ucap Karin pelan, gadis itu menatap punggung Hitsugaya yang mulai menjauh darinya.

"Karena aku……menyukaimu, Toushiro."

Karin menundukkan wajahnya, ia merasa kesal sendiri mengapa kata-kata itu tak mampu dikatakan di hadapan Hitsugaya, padahal ia merasa bahwa tadi merupakan saat yang tepat. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian alisnya bertaut mengingat apa yang dikatakan Hitsugaya.

"Mengapa Toushiro harus melindungi Momo? Sebegitu berartikah dia bagi Toushiro? Mengapa hati kecilku mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih? Mungkinkah? Bagaimana jika benar?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terlintas di benak Karin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinamori merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, udara malam yang dingin membuatnya menaikkan selimut hingga leher. Kepalanya terasa pening, gadis itu meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi.

"Aku benar-benar demam." ucapnya.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu mengambil kotak obat, dicarinya obat penghilang pening dan penurun panas. Setelah menemukan obat yang dicari, Hinamori meminum obat-obat itu dengan segelas air. Ketika ia bermaksud untuk tidur, ponselnya berdering. Hinamori buru-buru meraih ponselnya.

"Konbanwa…Rukia-chan."

"Momo-chan….kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Daijobu…aku baru saja minum obat."

"Lain kali jangan tidur terlalu larut, Momo-chan…."

"Iya baik, nona Kuchiki."

"Hei….jangan meledekku dengan sebutan itu! Aku sangat risih…kau ini seperti para pelayan di rumahku saja."

Hinamori tertawa kecil.

"Umm…Momo-chan, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu tapi… sepertinya tidak jadi ah…"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih…! Membuatku penasaran saja, ayo cepat katakan!"

"Tapi janji ya! Kau jangan sedih, siapa tahu hanya-"

"Tentang Karin-chan ya?" sela Hinamori.

"I…iya, ketika aku akan pulang, aku berpapasan dengan Karin yang datang dari arah loker lantai dua. Dia membawa bungkusan yang didalamnya ada buah semangka, kantung plastiknya transparan sehingga aku dapat melihat isinya. E..umm…Hari ini bukannya hari latihan klub sepakbola, hehe..maksudku-"

"Aku yang memberitahunya…"

"Momo-chan! Maksudmu kau memberitahu padanya hal yang disukai Hitsugaya? H..hei..kau, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia cemas.

"Iya kau benar, aku yang memberitahu Karin-chan. A…aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Dasar Momo-chan! Kau ini memang sangat tegar ya! Ya sudah…semoga kau cepat sembuh, dan tentang sikap Karin jangan kau pikirkan."

"Rukia-chan…terima kasih."

**-Tiga Hari Kemudian-**

Hinamori telah pulih dari demam yang ia rasakan tiga hari yang lalu, baru hari ini ia masuk sekolah kembali setelah dua hari tidak masuk. Gadis bermata hazel itu sedang memegang buletin mingguan sekolah yang terbit hari ini, baru saja akan membuka lembar pertama, Rukia memanggilnya.

"Momo-chan!! Kau sudah berangkat sekolah? Syukurlah…."

"Iya, aku bosan hanya tiduran di rumah, tapi kau ini tidak terlihat sejak jam pertama tadi? Kupikir kau tidak masuk."

"He..iya aku ada urusan dengan Hisana-nii dan Byakuya-nii sama, jadi aku baru berangkat ketika jam istirahat ini, haha..tentu saja aku pakai surat izin masuk."

Hinamori mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau ini ada-ada saja…Oh iya, Rukia-chan aku ke toilet dulu ya!"

"Tunggu-tunggu! Jam pertama hingga keempat tadi ada tugas tidak?"

Hinamori mengangguk.

"Kyaaaa!! Aku pinjam buku catatanmu Momo-chan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinamori menghentikan langkahnya ketika berjalan di koridor lantai tiga, ia baru saja bermaksud kembali ke kelasnya sehabis dari toilet. Sosok pemuda yang kini lebih tinggi darinya itu berdiri di depan salah satu jendela koridor, ia tersenyum.

"Syukurlah…kau sudah berangkat, Hinamori."

Hinamori berjalan ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Tentu saja…kau pikir enak, hanya tiduran di rumah tanpa diperbolehkan melakukan apa-apa oleh ibuku."

"Memangnya kau tidak rindu padaku?" tanya Hitsugaya "aku…rindu sekali walau tidak melihatmu dua hari."

Ucapan Hitsugaya sukses membuat Hinamori _blushing._

"A…aku..tentu saja, rindu Hitsugaya-kun." ucap Hinamori malu-malu.

Hitsugaya tersenyum, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu…tapi, tidak disini."

Hinamori menoleh sekeliling, memang cukup banyak siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang. Gadis bermata hazel itu mengangguk. Hitsugaya lalu mengajak Hinamori turun ke lantai dua, di dekat loker sebelah barat gedung sekolah Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Disini saja…sepertinya tidak seramai di lantai tiga."

"Memangnya Hitsugaya-kun mau bicara apa? Sepertinya serius sekali…"

"Umm…apakah Karin bertanya tentangku kepadamu?"

Hinamori mengangguk pelan.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Hitsugaya menujukkan kecemasan, ia memegang kedua bahu Hinamori.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku khawatir kalau kau-"

"Sudah kubilang….aku percaya pada Hitsugaya-kun."

Hitsugaya menatap mata hazel di depannya, "Benar-benar gadis yang tegar." pikirnya.

……………………………………………………………………..

Karin baru saja keluar dari kelas 2-1, ia mencari-cari sosok pemuda bermata emerald itu. Namun, yang dicari sedang tidak berada di kelas. Nafasnya terengah-engah, terlihat jelas kegelisahan di wajahnya.

"Toushiro….menurut salah satu rekan klub sepakbola, kau berniat keluar dari tim. Memangnya ada apa?" batin Karin.

Karin memandang sekeliling koridor lantai tiga berharap dapat menemukan sosok pemuda yang dicarinya.

"Dimana dia?? Aku harus menanyakan kebenaran berita itu!"

Gadis berambut sebahu itu lalu menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua.

……………………………………………………………………..

Hitsugaya berjalan mendekati Hinamori, gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah. Namun, ia terpojok di sudut tembok dekat loker.

"E..Hi..Hi…Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori tergagap karena kini jarak dirinya dan Hitsugaya semakin dekat.

Hitsugaya menyandarkan tangan kirinya ke tembok, di sebelah kiri kepala Hinamori. Sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu gadis itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, perlahan dikecupnya pipi sebelah kanan bawah Hinamori.

Langkah Karin terhenti ketika melewati loker di lantai dua sebelah barat. Matanya membulat seakan tak percaya terhadap apa yang dilihatnya, melihat pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya sedang mencium gadis lain yang ia ketahui adalah Hinamori. Dari sudut Karin memandang, Hitsugaya memang terlihat seperti sedang berciuman. Karin merasakan tubuhnya kini lemas, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sebentar kemudian ia berbalik, berlari menjauh.

Wajah Hinamori sudah memerah semenjak tadi, ia terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ini adalah hadiah untuk gadis setegar kau, Hinamori." ucap Hitsugaya.

"Jika aku sudah menjadi suamimu,…..aku akan menciummu di bibir." tambahnya.

Hinamori menundukkan kepalanya, sebisa mungkin mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Jadi… Hitsugaya-kun masih ingat janji sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu."

Diam-diam Hinamori mengulum senyum.

……………………………………………………………………..

Karin menatap bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul dari cermin wastafel toilet, bulir-bulir bening terus mengalir tanpa henti, sebenarnya ia sangat benci menangis. Namun, apa yang dapat dikata hatinya merasa tersayat-sayat, sakit….

"Mengapa Toushiro….dan Momo tadi-?"

"Mereka tidak mungkin hanya berteman….tapi mengapa mereka tidak jujur!!! Bersikap seolah-olah diantara mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, mereka telah membohongi semua orang!"

" Aku memang sudah kalah darinya…..aku sudah kalah dari Momo….aku kalah……"

Karin terisak di depan wastafel, beruntung toilet sedang sepi sehingga dia dapat melampiaskan tangisnya disana.

"Apa aku salah…..jika menyukai seseorang dan mengharapkan orang itu menyukaiku juga? Apa karena aku sedikit _tomboy_? Sehingga aku tidak berhak disukai oleh orang yang kusukai! Ini tidak adil….."

Gadis berambut gelap itu menyalakan keran air, lalu mencuci mukanya, berharap air matanya hilang terbawa bulir-bulir air yang membasuh wajahnya. Ditatapnya kembali cermin wastafel itu.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, tidak akan!"

Keinginan Karin yang begitu besar untuk memiliki Hitsugaya membuat pikirannya kalut.

"Akan kulakukan hal itu……."

******Chapter 4-Selesai******

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bagaimana chapter ini temen2? Sepertinya… Karin jadi tokoh antagonis mulai chapter ini. Hmm…banyak diantara teman-teman yg penasaran dengan kemana perginya ayah dan anak itu…gomen, jawabannya belum kalian ketahui di chapter ini, let's check the next chapter. Terus, ini balesan review2 yg lain…

**kazuka: **wah…kita sama2 "nge-lepas" cepolnya Hinamori ya, hehe. Hina emang sangat manis kalo digerai -Yori teriak histeris- rada ga suka ma Karin? Di chapter ini gimana? *kok malah Yori yg tambah ga suka ma Karin ya?*

**Ni-chan d'sora-yuki: **makasih nichan, iya Hitsu bisa juga romantis ya? Duh…Yori makin gemes ma pairing ini deh..abisnya di Bleach aslinya Hitsu keliatan sok gengsi & jaim di depan Hinamori, padahal jelas banget kalo Hitsu sebenernya sayang ma Hina.

**mpin-itu fifin: **iya ya? Karin caper banget! Mari kita sandera Karin rame-rame…*gomen Karin fans*

**Zimer:** makasih …love fight antara Hina-Karin ya? Hm…sepertinya memang begitu. Ya sama2 atas review-nya.

Lagi-lagi Yori butuh tanggapan/saran/kritik membangun dari temen2 atas chapter ini, jadi tekan tombol ijo di bawah ya! Umm….Yori juga mohon voting dari temen2 sekalian atas poll yang ada di profil Yori, hasilnya sebagai bahan evaluasi Yori biar Yori tau fic kaya apa sih yang lebih temen2 sukai. Atas review n votingnya, Yori ngucapin "Haturnuhun……"


	5. Part 5

Umm….ga nyangka chapter 5 bakal apdet secepat ini, padahal kemaren Yori berniat menunda chapter ini sampe abis lebaran. Tapi…Yori pengin banget fic ini cepet selese, jadinya saia 'maksa' pas bikinnya "Pokoknya harus jadi, pokoknya harus jadi!!" yosh…maaf kalo chapter ini aneh …Yori bikin chap ini dibawah beban mental yang amat berat…*lebay*, tp beneran lho. Makasih buat temen2 sekalian yg udah nyemangatin saia ^^…kemaren Yori dah putus asa, bukan karena mampet ide tapi karena…..(ya pokoknya 'itu' lah). Ya.…ini chapter 5-nya!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

****Hal yang Direncanakan****

Juushiro berada di ruang keluarga, menatap foto istrinya yang wafat beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Retsu, kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Toushiro. Tapi, aku yakin anak kita akan mampu melewatinya."

"Retsu…. sekitar dua minggu yang lalu aku mengajaknya ke-"

Suara langkah kaki mengejutkan Juushiro yang sedang 'berbicara' dengan foto mendiang istrinya.

"Sudah malam, mengapa ayah belum tidur?"

"Toushiro…mengapa kau juga belum tidur? Bukannya tadi kau sudah mematikan lampu kamarmu?"

"Aku belum mengantuk."

Juushiro menatap putranya dengan tatapan kekhawatiran.

"Toushiro….."

"Ayah…..aku akan baik-baik saja. Iya kan?"

Sebuah senyuman kecut tersimpul di wajah pemuda itu.

**---Esoknya---**

Bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi, murid-murid SMA Karakura bergegas untuk kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing.

"Rukia-chan!" panggil Hinamori.

Gadis itu masih terengah-engah karena mengejar Rukia yang sudah mendahuluinya keluar dari kelas.

"Momo-chan…."

"Kau ini sepertinya terburu-buru sekali... Eh, pulang bersama yuk!" ajak Hinamori.

"Memangnya kau tidak pulang dengan Hitsugaya??"

"Tidak…apakah aku dan dia harus selalu pulang bersama?"

Rukia tersenyum, ia menyikut lengan sahabatnya itu, "Nanti diambil Karin lho!"

Yang disikut hanya mengulas sebuah senyuman.

Mereka tiba di loker lantai satu, tempat siswa-siswi SMU Karakura mengganti sepatunya. Tepat ketika Rukia menutup lokernya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Beberapa saat kemudian gadis bermata violet itu menghela napas.

"Maaf, Momo-chan…sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas. Nanao-senpai mencariku, sepertinya ia menagih buku yang beberapa hari lalu kupinjam, memang sudah kubawa tapi ketika istirahat tadi aku belum sempat mengembalikannya."

"Iya…tidak apa-apa."

"Kau pulang duluan saja, jika aku terlalu lama menemui Nanao-senpai." ucap Rukia sesaat sebelum berlari menuju tangga.

Hinamori membuka lokernya, mata hazelnya membulat melihat ada secarik kertas di atas sepatu gantinya. Perlahan Hinamori mengambilnya.

"Sebuah memo?"

Hinamori membuka lipatan kertas itu, kedua alisnya bertaut saat membaca isi memo tak bernama itu.

_Hinamori, Yoruichi-sensei menugaskan kita dan beberapa murid lain untuk membereskan gudang. Segera datang ke gudang olahraga saat usai jam sekolah._

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya? Tapi, ini tugas dari Yoruichi-sensei…mungkin ini sebagai penebus dari nilai pelajaran olahragaku yang kurang."

Hinamori memutuskan untuk menuruti apa isi memo itu. Ia meletakkan kembali memo itu di lokernya, setelah mengganti sepatu, ia berjalan menuju gudang olahraga yang berada di sebelah taman barat sekolah. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya, ia tidak ingin murid-murid lain menunggu terlalu lama. Ia sendiri merasa tidak enak karena sudah datang terlambat. Terlambat? Tentu saja Hinamori berpikir bahwa ia sudah terlambat, bel jam pelajaran usai telah berbunyi sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Hanya sebagian kecil murid saja yang dilihatnya masih berada di lingkungan sekolah.

Pintu gudang olahraga terbuka, hati Hinamori berdebar membayangkan dirinya mendapat makian dari Yoruichi-sensei karena terlambat datang. Namun, ketika ia mulai memasuki gudang, keadaan sebenarnya tidak seperti apa yang ada di dalam benak Hinamori.

"Rapi?? Apakah murid-murid lain sudah membereskan ini semua ya? Oh tidak…berarti aku benar-benar terlam-"

_Bbuukkkk.._

Tanpa disangka, dari belakang datang seseorang yang memukul tengkuk Hinamori, walaupun pukulan lengan tetapi cukup keras sehingga membuat gadis itu tak sadarkan diri.

Seseorang itu lalu mengunci pintu gudang dan pergi.

"Gomennasai…….."

……………………………………………………………………..

Rukia menuruni tangga dengan gontai, ia teringat ekspresi Nanao saat bukunya dikembalikan, ekspresi yang cukup 'menakutkan'.

"Aduh…ini memang salahku sendiri, coba buku itu kukembalikan saat jam istirahat pasti Nanao-senpai tidak akan kesulitan dalam pelajaran sastra tadi."

Gadis bermata amethis itu memang meminjam sebuah buku sastra yang digunakan Nanao untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Bukannya tanpa alasan Rukia meminjam buku itu,ia meminjam buku itu karena ia sangat membutuhkan referensi.

Rukia menghentikan langkahnya saat berada di loker lantai satu, ia teringat Hinamori.

"Sepertinya Momo-chan sudah benar-benar pulang."

Ponsel Rukia kembali berdering saat ia sudah mengganti sepatunya.

"Ya…Hisana-nii, iya baik…aku akan segera pulang, aku baru saja selesai mengganti sepatuku. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Rukia menutup teleponnya dan bergegas pulang. Dalam hati ia merasa tak bebas dengan aturan-aturan keluarga suami kakaknya itu.

……………………………………………………………………..

Game sepakbola yang ada di ponselnya sangat dinikmati oleh seorang pemuda berambut salju. Sedari tadi ia tidak beranjak dari bangku yang ada di dekat jendela koridor lantai dua. Jemarinya lihai dalam berpindah _keypad _memainkan game itu, sama seperti kelihaian kakinya dalam bermain bola yang sesungguhnya. Mata emerald-nya tidak berpindah dari layar ponsel hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi konsentrasinya dari 'pertandingan sepakbola' itu.

"Toushiro….ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." ucap gadis berambut sebahu

Hitsugaya mengangguk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Ya…" jawab Hitsugaya singkat.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah layar ponsel Hitsugaya.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang sesuatu yang kau mainkan itu….."

Hitsugaya menyudahi permainan dan menutup ponsel berwarna silvernya.

"Kau ingin mengetahuinya langsung dariku, Karin? Ya, itu benar."

Karin terkejut, matanya menatap pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Toushiro…kau benar-benar keluar dari tim? Memangnya ada apa?? Apakah kau tidak nyaman berlatih bersama kami?"

"Bukan itu, selama ini aku sangat nyaman berlatih bersama kalian. Bagiku, kenangan memenangkan kejuaraan bersama tim adalah kenangan yang berkesan. Maaf, jika aku belum sempat memberitahumu dan yang lainnya. Kini, aku sudah bukan anggota tim lagi, surat pengunduran diriku telah diterima pelatih."

"Lalu…..apa alasanmu keluar dari tim?" tanya Karin.

Hitsugaya terdiam.

"Kalau begitu….akupun akan keluar!"

Hitsugaya menoleh pada Karin, "Karin!! Ini semua bukannya tanpa alasan. Jika kau keluar dari tim, lalu bagaimana dengan klub sepakbola sekolah kita?"

"Tapi, kaupun tidak dapat menyebutkan alasanmu keluar kan? Aku juga bisa seperti itu,…"

Mata Karin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dengar Karin….ini semua yang terbaik, jika saja mungkin aku akan mengatakan alasanku padamu. Tapi, tidak Karin….aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Kuharap kau mengerti….."

Hitsugaya beranjak dari bangku dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Karin. Tapi….

"Toushiro…….!!"

Karin memeluk Hitsugaya dari belakang, ia terisak di punggung pemuda itu.

"Karin….lepaskan."

"Tidak…..tidak akan kulepaskan sebelum kau mengatakan alasanmu!!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya…"

"Kumohon…kembalilah pada tim. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengundurkan diri….a..aku menyukaimu, Toushiro."

Hitsugaya benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Karin…itu sudah menjadi keputusanku, dan…"

Hitsugaya melepas tangan Karin yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"…maaf…"

Pemuda itu berjalan menjauhi Karin yang menatap dengan penuh pengharapan padanya. Gadis itu terduduk lemas di lantai, air matanya berjatuhan. Sakit….sakit…dan sakit, yang kini tengah dirasakannya. Hatinya tertusuk duri-duri kekecewaan, kecewa karena Hitsugaya tetap bersikukuh keluar dari tim, dan karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitsugaya menatap rembulan melalui jendela kamarnya, ia teringat hal-hal yang membuatnya risau, belum lagi atas sikap Karin tadi benar-benar membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Namun, entah mengapa sejak tadi perasaannya tidak enak. Hari ini, ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis yang dicintainya.

"Mungkinkah Hinamori ikut pergi ke luar kota bersama orang tuanya? Tapi, kemarin dia bilang tidak ikut. Kalau begitu, berarti kini ia sendiri di rumah."

Hitsugaya meraih ponselnya, ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hinamori. Namun, ponselnya tidak aktif.

"Mungkin dia sedang mengisi ulang baterai ponselnya. Kalau begitu kuhubungi telepon rumahnya saja…"

Kembali Hitsugaya mencoba mengubungi telepon rumah Hinamori. Namun, setelah berulang kali mencoba, hasilnya nihil.

"Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak….apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Hinamori!!"

Hitsugaya terdiam sejenak, saat ini ia merasa sangat khawatir. Entah mengapa pikirannya sudah tidak menerima postulat-postulat positif mengenai kemungkinan Hinamori tidak menjawab teleponnya. Hitsugaya meraih jaketnya dan buru-buru keluar dari kamar.

Didapatinya Juushiro sedang meminum teh sembari membaca buku di ruang tengah.

"Ayah….aku akan ke rumah Hinamori."

"Ada apa Toushiro? Sepertinya kau khawatir sekali…"

"Aku merasa…..dia belum sampai di rumah sejak sepulang sekolah tadi, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya sedang ke luar kota."

"Kalau begitu, semoga Momo-chan baik-baik saja.."

……………………………………………………………………..

Hitsugaya menatap rumah Hinamori nanar, lampu yang tidak dinyalakan menandakan tidak ada orang di rumah itu. Berbagai prasangka-prasangka negatif meracuni pikirannya. Meskipun begitu, ia mencoba untuk tenang. Tiba-tiba pemuda bermata emerald itu teringat Rukia.

"Barangkali Hinamori menginap di rumah Kuchiki…."

Dengan cepat Hitsugaya meraih ponselnya.

"Halo…ada apa Hitsugaya?"

"Umm…maaf menganggumu, Kuchiki. Apakah Hinamori menginap di rumahmu?"

"Tidak…memangnya ada apa?"

Kini kekhawatiran pemuda itu telah mencapai puncaknya, ia yakin telah terjadi sesuatu pada Hinamori.

"Hinamori tidak berada di rumahnya….sedari tadi aku menghubungi ponselnya. Namun, tidak aktif. Se..sedangkan tidak ada siapapun di rumahnya."

"Apa!! Oh..tidak, Momo-chan…umm…Hitsugaya, sekarang kau berada dimana?" tanya Rukia panik.

"Di depan rumah Hinamori…..aku akan segera mencarinya."

"Tunggu!! Aku juga ikut!"

……………………………………………………………………..

Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah sedan hitam berhenti di depan rumah Hinamori, Rukia segera turun dari mobilnya, menghampiri Hitsugaya yang bersandar di tembok gerbang rumah Hinamori.

"Maaf…maaf agak lama, Byakuya-nii sama mengizinkanku pergi malam ini asalkan dengan supir. Seperti biasa…aturan kakak iparku itu memang rumit."

"Dasar nona Kuchiki…" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Kau ini sama seperti Momo-chan……"

Terlihat raut kesedihan di wajah Rukia, "Andaikan…tadi aku menyuruhnya untuk tetap menungguku, sehingga kami bisa pulang bersama. Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa padanya? Maafkan aku Hitsugaya…."

Air mata mulai membasahi pipi gadis bermata violet itu.

"Sudahlah, Kuchiki. Aku tahu ini bukan salahmu, justru ini salahku karena aku tidak menjaganya dengan baik.."

"Tidak…ini juga bukan salahmu. Aku tahu kau telah menjaganya dengan sangat baik selama ini."

"Belum saatnya kau menghiburku seperti ini, Kuchiki. Yang penting sekarang kemana kita akan mencari Hinamori."

Rukia terdiam sejenak, ia terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba…

"Hitsugaya, ayo cepat naik ke mobilku…!"

"Kau sudah tahu kemana kita akan mencarinya?"

Rukia menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu pastinya, tapi…kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita kesana."

******Chapter 5-Selesai******

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya…saia sadar chapter ini minim HitsuHina, malah rada banyak HitsuKarin/HitsuRuki, tapi memang begini alurnya,he. Sekedar informasi chapter ini Yori selesein dalam 1 hari yaitu Kamis pulang skul sampe jam 20.30 *pingsan*

Seperti biasa sekarang, Yori bales review dulu. Nah, udah pada tau kan? Apa yang Karin lakuin…

**Yuinayuki-chan: **He..iya, Hitsu makin sayang, cinta, kengen, demen, ma Momo (kyaaaa!!!) XDDD

Apalagi di chapter ini Karin malah udah nembak Hitsu.

**RiixHitsuHina: **Iya ya? Ternyata Hitsu mesum juga, nyium Momo diskul wduh…andai beneran di Bleach-nya juga, Yori akan sangat senang hati men-"snapshot"-nya *blush*

**Nichan d'Sorayuki: **Ayo nichan…kita aduin Karin ke ichi-nii yuk?hehe. Ngga apa-apa, ngga telat kok. H'h..kurang tuh Hitsu nyium di pipi -author mulai stres- hehe, just kidding. Ok, makasih saran nichan Yori terima, mungkin terealisasi di chapter 6.

Yori mau ngucapain makasih atas kesediaan temen2 ngisi poll-nya Yori, ya…Yori udah sedikit dapet gambaran mengenai fic yang kaya apa yang temen2 suka, terima kasih ya…atas review dan votingnya. Bagaimana chapter ini temen2? Yori mohon review-nya lagi ya….. "Gracias…" ^^


	6. Part 6

Sebelumnya Yori mau ngucapin 'Selamat Idul Fitri 1430H, Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin….kalo Yori selama ini ada salah mohon dimaafkan ya?'

Ini adalah apdet terlama, maklum…lebaran. Sebenernya chapter ini dah jadi sebelum lebaran tapi karena segala persiapan buat lebaran, jadinya Yori ga sempet apdet.

Ada ralat, di chapter 5 kemaren Yori ngga konsisten…mungkin karena bikinnya 1 hari jadi ya? Jadi kurang teliti, di chapter 2 kan SMU Karakura tapi di chapter 5 kemaren jadi SMA Karakura, padahal maksud Yori SMU Karakura, gomen…Yori salah ketik. Terus, 'nii' kan sebutan buat kakak laki-laki, di chap 5 kemaren Yori ngetiknya 'Hisana-nii', diralat jadi 'Hisana-nee'

Ya…inilah chapter 6…yosh…sedikit lagi..! Ganbatte!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6**

****Pencarian dan Sebuah Kebenaran?****

Rukia menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu pastinya, tapi…kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika kita kesana."

Hitsugaya menuruti apa yang dikatakan Rukia, dalam benaknya mulai tumbuh secercah harapan untuk menemukan Hinamori. Pemuda itu tidak peduli akan dibawa kemana dirinya, ia menyerahkan segalanya pada Tuhan karena benar-benar tidak tahu harus mencari kemana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hitsugaya dan Rukia berdiri di depan gerbang SMU Karakura, terukir sebuah senyuman di wajah gadis bermata violet itu. Matanya berbinar melihat lampu yang menyala di beberapa ruangan gedung sekolahnya.

"Hitsugaya, sekarang aku ingin kita bersama-sama memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasilah, sesudah itu katakan padaku, apa kata hatimu."

Pemuda bermata zamrud itu menautkan alisnya, "Maksudmu apa, Kuchiki?"

"Sudahlah…ikuti saja apa kataku. Nanti, kau juga akan mengetahuinya."

Rukia mulai melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Begitu pula dengan Hitsugaya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya….berkonsentrasi, mencoba mengetahui apa kata hatinya. Tetapi, pikirannya tidak dapat konsentrasi, yang ada di benaknya hanyalah Hinamori dan Hinamori. Kembali ia berusaha keras untuk memusatkan pikirannya, dan tiba-tiba pemuda itu merasakan sesuatu yang amat kuat. Ya! Ia telah mengetahui apa kata hatinya.

"Sekarang, buka matamu." ucap Rukia.

Hitsugaya membuka matanya, "Apakah kau juga merasakannya? Hati kecilku mengatakan Hinamori ada di sekitar sekolah."

Gadis berambut gelap itu tersenyum, "Tepat seperti apa yang kurasakan juga. Itulah yang dinamakan insting."

"Ternyata kau hebat juga ya? Baiklah, kita segera meminta bantuan guru piket untuk menyalakan semua lampu ruangan di sekolah kita."

Rukia mengangguk, "Baiklah, kita masuk lewat pintu samping."

**---Koridor Lantai Dua---**

Dengan susah payah Hitsugaya dan Rukia berhasil meyakinkan guru piket bahwa ada seorang murid yang masih berada di lingkungan sekolah. Kini, semua lampu telah dinyalakan.

"Sekarang kita berpencar. Kuchiki, kau mencari di toilet murid perempuan. Sedangkan aku akan mencarinya di ruangan lain."

"Iya, aku akan segera menghubungimu jika aku menemukan Momo-chan."

Mereka segera berpencar. Hitsugaya berlari menuju kelas 2-2, "Siapa tahu Hinamori ada disana…"

……………………………………………………………………..

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.11 ketika Hitsugaya melirik jam ponselnya. Ia dan Rukia sedang duduk di tangga lantai satu, mereka beristirahat sejenak setelah satu jam mencari keberadaan Hinamori di seluruh ruangan.

"Hinamori tidak ada dimanapun..."

"Tenanglah, Hitsugaya. Aku yakin kita dapat menemukannya."

Pemuda itu menghela napas, ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk menemukan gadisnya. Tangan kanannya memegang kepala, ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu menjaga Hinamori.

"Aku telah gagal, Kuchiki. Entah apa yang harus kukatakan pada kedua orang tuanya ketika telah kembali dari luar kota nanti…"

Rukia menatap Hitsugaya nanar, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk menghibur dan memberi semangat pada belahan jiwa sahabatnya itu. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa bersalah mengapa tidak mengajak Hinamori untuk ikut menemui Nanao.

"Padahal….kami berencana pulang bersama, ia baru saja akan mengganti sepatunya. Tapi, aku malah meninggalkannya sendiri."

Hitsugaya menaikkan alisnya, tampaknya ia mulai mendapat petunjuk dari apa yang diucapkan Rukia barusan.

"Kau bilang…ia baru saja akan mengganti sepatunya? Lalu?"

"Ke..ketika aku kembali, ia sudah tidak ada di depan lokernya."

Hitsugaya menjentikkan jarinya, "Itu dia!"

"Apa? A..apa maksudmu?"

"Kuchiki, seseorang yang dalam posisi Hinamori tadi, tentunya akan meninggalkan sebuah pesan untuk memberitahu orang yang terakhir ditemuinya, setidak-tidaknya untuk mengatakan 'aku pulang duluan', iya kan?"

Mata violet Rukia membulat, mengapa tidak semenjak tadi ia menyadarinya?

"Kalau begitu…loker! Loker Momo-chan!!"

Hitsugaya menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka segera beranjak dan berlari menuju loker di dekat pintu masuk utama gedung sekolah.

Terdengar suara pintu loker milik Hinamori yang dibuka oleh Hitsugaya. Mata emerald-nya berbinar ketika melihat secarik kertas di dalamnya, ia membaca tulisan singkat itu.

"Yoruichi-sensei memerintahkan kita dan beberapa murid lain untuk membereskan gudang. Segera datang ke gudang olahraga saat usai jam sekolah, Hinamori."

Rukia menatap Hitsugaya, "Gudang olahraga! Kita…memang belum mencarinya kesana."

"Tapi, tunggu! Kau merasa aneh tidak dengan memo itu? Memo tanpa nama pengirimnya! Lagipula, Yoruichi-sensei bukan tipikal guru yang sampai hati memerintahkan murid perempuan untuk membereskan gudang. Kau tahu kan? Alat-alat olahraga yang tersimpan disana tidak ringan!" tambahnya.

"Umm…Kuchiki, kita pikirkan hal itu nanti saja. Kita harus segera ke gudang olahraga, ayo!!"

……………………………………………………………………..

Hitsugaya menatap gudang olahraga yang berada di sebelah taman barat sekolah, "Aku merasa ia disini."

Rukia mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tapi, lampunya tidak menyala. Aku ke ruang guru piket dulu ya? Akan kuminta kunci gudang ini."

"Tidak perlu…itu terlalu lama." jawab pemuda berambut salju itu. Ia segera mengambil ancang-ancang.

"E..Hitsugaya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

_Bruakkk.._

Hitsugaya berhasil mendobrak pintu gudang. Namun, tangan kanannya tergores pintu, sedikit cairan berwarna merah keluar dari bekas goresan tersebut. Ia meringis.

"Hitsugaya!! Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kuminta kuncinya saja…"

Tetapi Hitsugaya tidak menggubris kata-kata Rukia, ia langsung menyerbu ke dalam gudang dan mendapati seseorang yang dicarinya benar-benar disana.

"Hinamori!!!"

Gadis itu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

Mendengar teriakan Hitsugaya memanggil nama sahabatnya, Rukia lalu menyusul masuk.

"Momo-chan!!!"

Pemuda bermata teal itu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinamori, dipegangnya tangan lembut gadis itu.

"Hinamori…Hinamori, bukalah matamu, aku mohon!"

Rukia turut mencoba menyadarkan sahabatnya, dibisikkannya sesuatu ke telinga Hinamori.

"Momo-chan, ayolah….buka matamu, katakan kau baik-baik saja."

Perlahan katup mata Hinamori membuka, didapatinya kedua orang yang disayangi berada disampingnya.

"Hitsugaya-kun….Rukia-chan…"

Terlihat raut kebahagiaan di wajah Hitsugaya, "Bakayaro! Aku khawatir sekali."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hitsugaya-kun…"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa Momo-chan!" seru Rukia panik.

"Kuchiki, Hinamori memang selalu begitu…selalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa."

"A..aku memang tidak apa-apa, bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan-"

Belum selesai Hinamori menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, kedua tangan Hitsugaya sudah mengangkat tubuh Hinamori dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style._

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi…" ucap Hitsugaya.

Wajah Hinamori memerah, "E..e..Hitsugaya-kun, t..turunkan aku. Malu…"

Rukia tertawa mengikik, "Hihihi…kau lucu sekali Momo-chan. Lagipula, kau malu dengan siapa? Denganku? Sudahlah biasa saja…"

"Nah, kau dengar apa kata Kuchiki? Ayo kita pulang…"

"Kalian berdua masuk saja dulu ke mobil, aku akan melapor ke guru piket. Nanti, aku menyusul."

Hinamori tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, ia membiarkan dirinya 'dibawa' Hitsugaya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sedan hitam Rukia berhenti di depan rumah Hinamori. Gadis bermata hazel itu mengajak keduanya masuk dan mempersilakan mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

Hinamori membungkukan badannya, "Arigatou. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, jika kalian tidak menemukanku."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hitsugaya dan Rukia bersamaan.

Hinamori menceritakan semua hal yang diingatnya sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

"…….kemudian ada seseorang yang memukul tengkukku, setelah itu aku merasa semuanya gelap."

Tangan Hitsugaya mengepal, "Siapa dia? Berani-beraninya melakukan itu padamu."

"Umm…sudahlah Hitsugaya-kun, yang terpenting aku tidak apa-apa kan?" hibur Hinamori.

"Ya…yang penting kini Momo-chan baik-baik saja." ucap Rukia.

Hitsugaya menghela napas, "Baiklah…jika kau memang tidak mau mengusutnya."

Mata Hinamori melirik tangan Hitsugaya, "Tanganmu?"

"Hitsugaya bersikeras untuk mendobrak pintu gudang olahraga…" jawab Rukia.

"Ya, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk menemukanmu." ucap Hitsugaya.

Ponsel milik gadis bermata amethis itu berdering, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat membaca nama orang yang menghubunginya.

"Iya…baik Hisana-nee, aku akan segera pulang. Apa?! Ginrei jii-sama telah menunggu untuk makan malam? Aduh…aku bakal dapat ceramah-ceramah itu lagi. Iya..sampai nanti."

Hitsugaya dan Hinamori menatap Rukia dengan tatapan 'ada apa'.

"Gomenne…Momo-chan, Hitsugaya. Aku harus segera pulang, ayah mertua kakakku telah menunggu. Hari Minggu besok pergunakan untuk istirahat ya, Momo-chan! Sampai jumpa lusa di sekolah!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih ya Rukia-chan!"

Hinamori dan Rukia berpelukan. Sesaat kemudian Rukia berlalu.

"Oh iya, sini kuobati lukamu…kuambilkan kotak obat dulu ya!" ucap Hinamori pada Hitsugaya.

"Terima kasih…ini hanya luka kecil, kau tidak perlu cemas. Umm..sudah pukul 21.00, sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

"Oh…kalau begitu, sampaikan salamku untuk paman ya?"

Pemuda berambut tegak itu mengangguk.

"Hinamori, kau beristirahatlah. Aku akan mengunjungimu pukul 9 pagi esok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juushiro menatap putranya dengan tatapan kecemasan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ayah…ini hanya luka kecil kan?"

"Jagalah dirimu, Toushiro. Jangan sampai kau terluka."

Dengan cekatan Juushiro memasang perban di tangan putranya, terlihat raut kesedihan di wajahnya yang bijaksana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinamori menatap jam dinding kamarnya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 09.00. Ia segera mematut diri di depan cermin oval dan menyisir rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Lalu, dipakainya bandana berwarna _pink_ lembut. Tak lama kemudian, bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Ah..itu pasti Hitsugaya-kun!" ucapnya riang.

Hinamori segera turun ke lantai satu dan membukakan pintu.

"Yo, Hinamori…"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Silakan masuk Hitsugaya-kun…"

Mata emerald-nya masih tertuju pada Hinamori. Merasa diperhatikan, gadis bermata hazel itu menautkan alisnya.

"Ada apa Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Ha? Ti..tidak..hanya saja….kau terlihat sangat manis hari ini."

Wajah pemuda itu memanas, sama halnya dengan wajah gadis yang dipujanya.

"E..terima kasih. Silakan duduk Hitsugaya-kun, akan kubuatkan minuman dulu ya?"

"Umm…sepi sekali, apakah kedua orang tuamu belum kembali?"

"Mereka akan tiba sore nanti. Ano…lukamu?"

Hinamori memperhatikan perban yang terdapat di tangan kanan Hitsugaya, "Separah itukah Hitsugaya-kun?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng, "Tidak kok…ayahku saja yang terlalu khawatir sehingga ayah memasang perban ini."

"Oh, syukurlah…"

Gadis itu berlalu menuju dapur. Hitsugaya menghela napas, dalam hati ia bersyukur keadaan Hinamori baik-baik saja. Mata teal-nya menatap foto-foto yang terdapat di dinding ruang tamu, ia tersenyum ketika melihat foto Hinamori sewaktu kecil.

"Ia lucu sekali….."

Tiba-tiba senyum di wajah Hitsugaya berubah menjadi ringisan menahan lara. Ia memegang kepalanya yang mendadak berdenyut. Ketika dirasakannya rasa sakit itu mulai berkurang, ia merasakan sesuatu yang kental keluar dari hidungnya. Buru-buru diusapnya sesuatu itu dan terlihat warna merah di telapak tangan.

Pemuda itu meraih _tissue_ yang ada di meja dan mengelap hidungnya. Perasaan panik kini menyelimuti diri Hitsugaya.

"Mengapa harus terjadi lagi saat ini? Kumohon berhentilah..."

Namun, cairan berwarna merah itu tidak kunjung berhenti keluar.

******Chapter 6-Selesai******

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temen2 udah tau kan? kemana Hitsu n Rukia nyari Hinamori. Makasih buat review-nya, buat **Nichan**…ini Hinamori dah pake bandana, gimana? Manis kan? XD

**RiixHitsuHina: **Sekarang malah di gendong ala bridal style tuh, yuk…kita snapshot!

**Yuinayuki-chan: **Benarkah? *ngapung* makasih..padahal chap 5 kemaren Yori ngga teliti lo.. Nanti Yui-chan bakal tau sendiri siapa yg mukul Hina.

**Yumemiru Reirin: **Iya di chapter 6 ini bagian awal juga masih ada HitsuRuki-nya..tenang aja..mereka bareng karena lagi nyari Hina kok…^^

**Himekahime-sansan: **Makasih ya! Himeka-chan, waktu itu Yori bingung antara Douitashimashita dan Douitashimashite.

**Chizu Michiyo: **Makasih ya Chizu-chan…, udah diingetin, di depan udah saia kasih ralat…..^^

Ga bosen2 nya saia bilang "Mind to Review?"


	7. Part 7

Back to school…whaaaaat~?! Aduh belum ngerjain aransemen buat acapella, gimana dong!!!! Udah guru seni musik mirip Aura Kasih lagi….*lho? apa hubungannya?* (beneran deh temen2…guru Yori itu mirip bgt ma Aura Kasih!)

Ok, deh daripada Yori curhat ttg banyaknya tugas yang harus dikumpulin awal masuk liburan, mending ngga usah kelamaan…inilah chapter yang temen2 tunggu! *narsis mode:on*

**Warning tambahan**: Mungkin chapter ini ada unsur rate **M**-nya karena agak gitulah... *bagi yg berpendapat kalo itu memang unsur rate M, tapi bukan lemon atau semacamnya kok…*

Oya, di chapter kemaren Yori lupa ngga kasih keterangan kalo di fic ini Kuchiki Ginrei ceritanya bukan kakeknya Byakuya, tapi ayahnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 7**

****Mengapa Kau Merahasiakannya Dariku?****

Namun, cairan berwarna merah itu tidak kunjung berhenti keluar.

"Sebaiknya, aku pulang saja. Maafkan aku, Hinamori…" batin pemuda itu.

Sebelum berlalu ia membuang _tissue-tissue_ yang telah berlumuran darah itu ke tempat sampah yang berada diruang tamu.

……………………………………………………………………..

Bunyi sendok yang berbenturan dengan cangkir teh tidak menyadarkan Hinamori dari apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tangannya masih mengaduk teh hangat itu. Namun, pikirannya melayang jauh diantara lingkaran pertanyaan yang mengitari benaknya.

"Tadi malam aku sempat melihat luka di tangan Hitsugaya-kun, hanya luka gores kecil. Mengapa sampai diperban seperti itu? Bukankah luka gores dapat segera sembuh? Yang kutahu… Hitsugaya-san bukanlah tipikal ayah yang memanjakan putranya."

"Aku merasa seperti ada yang ditutup-tutupi Hitsugaya-kun dariku, terutama sejak…"

-**Flashback-**

_Hinamori baru menyadari bahwa Hitsugaya membawa bungkusan berisi buku, nampaknya itu adalah buku yang dibeli Hitsugaya di toko buku itu._

"_Hitsugaya-kun membeli buku juga?"_

"_Ya. Kau sendiri, jadi membeli buku best seller itu?"_

"_Iya….syukurlah aku masih kebagian. Kau sendiri membeli buku apa? Boleh kulihat, Hitsugaya-kun?"_

"_Tidak!…eh…maksudku..e…."_

"_Aku tidak bermaksud meminjam kok. Aku ingin melihat sampulnya saja, aku ingin tahu judulnya."_

"_Jangan!!" pekik Hitsugaya._

_Alis Hinamori bertaut, tanda ia heran akan sikap Hitsugaya._

"_Ini buku tentang sepakbola, jadi kurasa kau tidak menyukainya, Hinamori."_

**-End of Flashback-**

"Sebenarnya….buku apa itu? Jika memang buku itu tentang sepakbola, mengapa aku tidak diizinkan melihat sampulnya?"

Gadis itu kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah..iya! Aku lupa! Hitsugaya-kun pasti sudah lama menunggu."

Hinamori segera membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh dan makanan kecil ke ruang tamu. Namun, didapatinya pemuda itu tidak berada disana.

"Eh…lho? Kemana Hitsugaya-kun?"

Ketika gadis itu berniat mencari Hitsugaya, nada tanda pesan masuk berdering. Segera ia merogoh saku baju dan meraih ponselnya. Sebuah pesan baru dari Hitsugaya.

_Maaf Hinamori, aku tiba-tiba pergi. Ada hal penting yang harus segera kulakukan, kuharap kau mengerti. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah.._

Hinamori merebahkan dirinya di sofa, mata hazelnya menatap cangkir teh yang ia letakkan di meja.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanda ia sedikit kecewa, "Padahal sudah kubuatkan minuman….Uh, tadi aku terlalu lama sih!"

"Ya sudah, daripada terbuang sia-sia sebaiknya kuminum saja."

Hinamori meraih cangkir itu dan meneguk isinya perlahan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat belum melakukan tugas rutinnya pagi ini. Diletakkannya kembali cangkir itu diatas nampan.

"Hampir saja aku lupa! Jika sampai ibu pulang nanti, sedangkan sampah hari ini belum dibuang, aku pasti akan ditegur."

Ia membawa nampan itu kembali ke dapur, meletakannya di bak cuci piring, dan mencucinya. Setelah itu, dikumpulkannya semua sampah hari ini. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil tempat sampah dari tempat yang berbeda, dari dapur, kamarnya, kamar orang tuanya, kamar mandi, dan tinggal satu lagi….tempat sampah yang berada di ruang tamu. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruang tamu, ia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas ini dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lainnya.

……………………………………………………………………..

Alis Hinamori bertaut melihat 'ketidakwajaran' isi tempat sampahnya. Sebelumnya, ia merasa tempat sampah itu hanya berisi gumpalan kertas-kertas koran. Mata gadis itu membulat sempurna ketika melihat _tissue-tissue_ yang berlumuran darah terdapat di dalamnya.

"A….a…apa ini? Darah?"

Ia melirik kotak _tissue_ yang berada diatas meja, sebagian isinya mencuat keluar pertanda baru dipakai oleh seseorang. Kekhawatiran menyelimuti perasaannya, mengingat Hitsugaya berada di ruangan ini sebelumnya.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Apakah luka goresan itu? Tidak..tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Lalu, apa ini?"

Hinamori memungut salah satu _tissue_ itu, "Masih basah, berarti…ini baru saja. Pasti ia pergi karena ini!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinamori meninggalkan rumahnya..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bukankah ia sedang kerumahmu?" tanya Juushiro.

"Iya paman, tetapi ketika aku kembali dari dapur, ia sudah tidak ada di ruang tamu."

"Mungkin Toushiro sedang ada keperluan, sebentar lagi ia pasti pulang. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Momo-chan…"

"Tapi paman-"

"Momo-chan…kau harus yakin Toushiro akan baik-baik saja. Kita semua mengharapkannya begitu kan?"

Hinamori mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat buku yang dibeli Hitsugaya bersama dirinya itu.

"E…paman. Bolehkah aku meminjam buku yang baru dibelinya? Umm…mungkin dibeli sekitar dua bulan yang lalu."

Juushiro mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba mengingat dimana ia menyimpan buku yang waktu itu diambilnya.

"Hmm…buku itu ya? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya? Momo-chan…"

"I..iya, terima kasih paman."

Beberapa saat kemudian Juushiro membawakan buku itu.

"Ini, Momo-chan."

Tanpa sempat melihat judul buku itu, Hinamori membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Paman, aku pulang dulu ya?" ucapnya.

Juushiro menganggukan kepalanya. Hinamori lalu meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Hitsugaya. Sesaat kemudian sosok pemuda bermata emerald muncul dari kamarnya.

"Ayah, terima kasih atas bantuannya, sudah kuduga ia pasti akan mencariku. Aku tak mau ia melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini….."

"Sampai kapan kau akan merahasiakannya dari Momo-chan?"

Air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata emerald-nya, bulir-bulir bening itu menuruni lekuk wajahnya yang kini pucat. Sebagai laki-laki, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin terlihat rapuh di hadapan ayahnya, tapi dirinya tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan kegalauan hatinya.

"Ayah….akankah aku-"

"Cukup Toushiro….!!" ucap lelaki itu memeluk putranya, "ayah yakin kau pasti sanggup menghadapi semua ini."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinamori merebahkan diri di sofa yang berada di kamarnya. Mata hazelnya membulat saat membaca judul buku itu, pikirannya mengingat-ingat 'sikap-sikap' aneh Hitsugaya dalam dua bulan terakhir. Gadis itu mencoba menafsirkan semuanya. Namun, firasatnya mengatakan hal lain, sebuah kepastian akan jawaban keanehan-keanehan itu ada di tangannya, ia merasa ada keterkaitan antara hal yang dirahasiakan Hitsugaya dengan judul buku itu.

"Apakah, Hitsugaya-kun…."

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca ketika lembar demi lembar buku itu dibacanya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinamori memainkan bolpoinnya diatas meja, penjelasan Mayuri-sensei tentang replikasi DNA tidak begitu didengarnya, biasanya gadis itu sangat antusias dalam pelajaran biologi meski pada jam terakhir sekalipun. Ia tidak sabar menunggu jam pelajaran usai. Tadi, gadis itu mengirimkan pesan kepada Hitsugaya untuk menemuinya di taman sebelah timur, sepulang sekolah nanti.

Setelah dua jam tenggelam dalam kebimbangannya sendiri, bel pulang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya berbunyi.

"Jangan lupa kumpulkan PR kalian besok pagi!" ucap Mayuri-sensei sebelum meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Momo-chan, ayo pulang bersama! Aku khawatir hal seperti kemarin menimpamu lagi." ajak Rukia.

"Maaf Rukia-chan, aku harus menemui Hitsugaya-kun saat ini."

Langit yang mendung tidak membuat Hinamori mengurungkan niatnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa gadis itu meninggalkan kelas.

Rukia sempat melihat ekspresi kesedihan di wajah sahabatnya itu, "Ada apa dengan Momo-chan ya?"

**---Taman Sebelah Timur Sekolah---**

Gadis itu tidak peduli dengan rambut depannya yang sedikit disibakkan angin, ia masih menunggu kedatangan pemuda berambut salju itu. Beberapa saat kemudian sosok yang dinantinya itu tiba.

"Ah..Hinamori, ada apa? Sampai-sampai kau memintaku untuk menemuimu disini."

Hinamori diam, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Apakah kau sedang ada masalah? Atau…kau sakit?"

Gadis itu menengadahkan kepalanya, Hitsugaya terkejut ketika melihat kristal-kristal bening membasahi mata hazel Hinamori.

"A..apa yang terjadi Hinamo-"

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Hitsugaya-kun!!"

Pertanyaan Hitsugaya terpotong oleh keingintahuan Hinamori yang telah membuncah, rasa penasaran yang selama ini dipendamnya, kini ia luapkan. Hitsugaya terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Hinamori yang biasa lembut, menjadi sedikit kasar seperti sekarang ini.

"Maksudmu apa, Hinamori?"

"Sekali lagi, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku!!" pekiknya.

Hitsugaya terdiam, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah Hinamori mulai mengetahui hal yang selama ini ia rahasiakan?

"Jika seseorang baik-baik saja, luka goresan yang diderita umumnya akan segera sembuh, tidak mungkin akan diperban seperti orang terluka dalam begitu. Lihat! Tanganmu masih diperban kan? Kemarin, aku menemukan _tissue-tissue _yang berlumuran darah setelah kau meninggalkan rumahku, dan buku yang kau beli bersamaku itu…kini aku mengerti mengapa waktu itu kau tidak mau memperlihatkannya padaku. Buku itu bukan buku tentang sepakbola seperti yang kau katakan, tapi…."

Hinamori mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini kan?"

Mata emerald Hitsugaya membulat sempurna melihat buku berjudul _Stages of Leukimia_ miliknya itu, ia tak mengerti mengapa buku itu berada di tangan Hinamori.

Suara Hinamori bergetar, "Ke..Kenapa kau diam Hitsugaya-kun? Apakah……apakah kau?"

Hitsugaya memejamkan mata, sangat berat baginya untuk mengatakan hal ini pada gadis yang sangat disayangi. Semula, ia berniat untuk memberitahunya jika waktunya sudah tepat. Namun, apa yang dapat dikata, gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahuinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan benar, Hinamori. Aku mengidap Leukimia….."

Bulir-bulir bening membasahi wajah Hinamori. Hatinya benar-benar hancur, ia tak menyangka bahwa Hitsugaya merahasiakan hal sepenting itu dari dirinya, terlebih lagi itu rahasia yang menyangkut nyawa!

"Jadi benar……Penyakit ini jugakah yang mengharuskanmu keluar dari tim sepakbola sekolah? Sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan teman-teman di kelasku bahwa salah satu penyerang tim terbaik tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri. Karena, penderita leukemia sangat menghindari luka, iya kan?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau yang sebenarnya sakit, Hitsugaya-kun!! Bukan aku! Akulah yang seharusnya melindungimu!"

Hitsugaya terdiam. Gadis bermata hazel itu mulai terisak.

"Kenapa….kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal? Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah kau baik-baik saja!"

"Maafkan aku Hinamori….aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir."

Air mata tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari pelupuk mata Hinamori. Dengan gontai, Hitsugaya mendekati gadis itu. Dipegang bahu Hinamori sebagai perwujudan penyesalannya yang mendalam.

"Aku tidak ingin, gadis yang kucintai bersedih."

Namun, tangan Hinamori menampiknya.

"Lepas, Hitsugaya-kun!!"

Dengan berurai air mata, gadis berwajah manis itu berlari meninggalkan Hitsugaya. Pemuda itu tak mampu mencegah Hinamori, ia merasa bersalah karena tidak memberitahu gadis itu sejak awal, Hitsugaya paham bahwa ia telah melukai perasaan gadisnya, tanpa ia sadari.

"Maafkan aku….Momo…."

Panggilan nama kecil itu kembali terucap, menandakan penyesalannya yang amat mendalam. Perlahan, matanya memanas. Namun, ia menguatkan hatinya, ia tidak ingin menangis. Hitsugaya merasa bahwa Hinamori tidak akan pernah memaafkannya, ia merasa Hinamori membencinya, dan ia merasa…akan kehilangan gadis itu. Hitsugaya terduduk lemas, digenggamnya rerumputan yang berada di hadapannya. Suara gemuruh pertanda hujan yang akan segera turun, tidak membuat dirinya beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Kau pantas meninggalkanku, Hinamori.…."

Langitpun bagaikan turut bersedih atas takdir yang menimpa dirinya. Tetes-tetes air hujan mulai membasahi permukaan bumi, tak terkecuali seorang pemuda bermata safir yang tengah terduduk di antara rerumputan. Semakin lama hujan turun semakin deras. Hitsugaya membiarkan tubuhnya diguyur air langit itu. Ia tidak lagi memedulikan keadaan dirinya terlebih kesehatannya.

Rambutnya yang semula tegak, kini turun terkena air hujan. Fenomena alam ini dirasa sangat tepat dengan suasana hati.

"Hinamori, maafkan aku yang tak mampu lagi melindungimu……"

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya merasa tetesan air hujan tidak lagi membasahi tubuh, sedangkan mata teal-nya mendapati bahwa hujan masih turun. Alisnya terangkat satu, mencoba menafsirkan hal aneh itu

"Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini aku yang akan melindungimu….apapun yang terjadi."

Suara itu menginterupsi Hitsugaya dari keadaan labilnya. Sejenak ia menengadahkan kepala, dan terkejut saat mendapati seorang gadis tengah berdiri memayunginya.

"Hinamori..?"

Hitsugaya merasa semangatnya kembali, ia berdiri dan menatap mata hazel yang indah itu.

"Bukankah kau…meninggalkanku, Hinamori?"

"Tadi, aku memang sempat terkejut. Tetapi, itu bukan berarti aku meninggalkanmu." ucap Hinamori sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau masih menerimaku?"

"Tentu saja! Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap mencintai Hitsugaya-kun."

Terlihat guratan kebahagiaan di wajah Hitsugaya

"…dan rasanya tidak adil jika Hitsugaya-kun saja yang hujan-hujanan, kalau begitu....." ucap Hinamori lagi.

"Hh..Hei, apa maksudmu? Kalau begitu apa?"

Hinamori melepas payung yang digenggamnya.

"…..akupun akan hujan-hujanan bersamamu!"

Hinamori kemudian melompat kearah Hitsugaya, dipeluknya erat pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Hinamori, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja."

Wajah Hitsugaya kini terlihat memerah. Sejenak, mereka membiarkan di bawah rinai hujan. Namun, sesaat kemudian Hinamori melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ups….maaf, aku lupa…"

Dengan segera, Hinamori mengambil payung yang tadi dilepasnya, kemudian dipayunginya kembali Hitsugaya dan dirinya.

"Ayo, kita pulang…."

Hitsugaya tersenyum, ia benar-benar beruntung memiliki gadis seperti Hinamori. Digenggamnya tangan Hinamori dengan tangan kirinya.

"Mulai saat ini, panggil aku 'Shiro-chan', bed-wetter Momo…"

******Chapter 7-Selesai******

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter ini adalah jawaban dari rahasia yang disimpan Hitsugaya itu. Bisa dibilang ini adalah satu chapter sebelum chapter ending,..umm ada sesuatu yang coba Yori sampaikan nanti.

Ini, jawaban dari review2 yg masuk….

**Cho.d': **Akhirnya Cho-chan review juga, makasih ya! *meluk Cho*, dirimu lama tak jenguk ffn, Yori mencari-cari nih…

**Ichironami: **Waa…ichi! Dirimu juga lama ga nongol di ffn ya? *meluk ichi juga*, ngga apa-apa kok ^^

**RiixHitsuHina: **Perasaan… kita dari kemaren 'gila' snapshot mulu ya, Rii-chan? XDD

**: **Iya, mungkin itulah yg dinamakan kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya, di chapter depan Jim-kun bakalan ngerti maksud Yori ini.

**(Chizu, Reirin, Kazuka, Himeka, Yui)-chan: **Udah tau kan, minna…penyakit yang diderita Hitsu, pertanyaan lain akan terjawab di chapter 8 besok, tunggu aja ya..

Seperti biasa, Review?


	8. Part 8

Maaf baru publish, kemaren Yori persiapan mid jadinya ngga sempet apdet. Sebelumnya terima kasih buat temen2 author yg udah nyemangatin saya, jujur…inilah chapter tersulit yang pernah saya buat untuk bagian ending fic. Terima kasih juga buat review2-nya, karena review2 itulah yang buat saya pengin segera meng-apdet chapter ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih,.. ^^

The Broken Wings © Kahlil Gibran

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 8**

****Sayap-Sayap Patah****

"Mulai saat ini, panggil aku 'Shiro-chan', _bed-wetter_ Momo…"

"Eh? Bukankah dulu kau sendiri yang melarangku memanggil 'Shiro-chan' lagi?"

"Sudahlah turuti saja apa kataku. Karena, itulah milik kita yang berharga."

Gadis bermata hazel itu mengeryitkan dahinya.

"…sebuah kenangan masa lalu." tambah pemuda itu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium menunjukkan bahwa pemuda bermata safir itu mengidap Leukimia stadium dua-mendekati tiga, fakta yang tak mungkin dapat dielakkan setelah Juushiro mengajaknya ke rumah sakit beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Yo, Momo…"

Suara Hitsugaya membuyarkan lamunan Hinamori yang sedang bersandar di depan loker milik pemuda itu.

"Maaf ya? Kau menunggu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang! Aku perlu menjaga Shiro-chan, siapa tahu pingsan di jalan, hehe." jawab Hinamori sembari terkekeh.

Sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah pemuda itu. Hinamori mengatakan kata-kata yang dulu pernah diucapkannya. Iapun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa semuanya akan berbalik 18o derajat seperti ini.

Setelah Hitsugaya mengganti sepatunya, Hinamori memeluk lengan kanan pemuda itu, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan keluar dari pintu utama gedung sekolah. Beberapa murid terlihat memperhatikan mereka, kini gadis bermata hazel itu berani bertaruh bahwa murid-murid sudah tidak menganggap mereka sebagai sepasang sahabat kecil lagi. Namun, sebagai kekasih. Tak lama setelah kejadian 'hujan-hujanan' itu, Hitsugaya dan Hinamori sepakat untuk tidak lagi menutupi hubungan mereka. Tak hanya itu, berita tentang penyakit yang diderita Hitsugaya juga telah banyak diketahui.

Seorang gadis memperhatikan kepergian dua sejoli yang terlihat serasi itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, "Toushiro, ternyata penyakit itu yang membuatmu mengundurkan diri dari tim. Aku tak pernah menyangka.."

Air mata akan benar-benar jatuh, jika gadis berambut pirang tidak tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya.

"Karin-chan! Ayo kita pulang!"

"Ha?! Iya…ayo, Kiyone-chan!"

"Eh, Karin-chan menangis?"

"Tidak kok…hehe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hinamori's POV**

Sudah satu bulan, semenjak Shiro-chan terakhir bersekolah. Sejak saat itu, ia harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit. Tanpa disangka sel-sel kanker dengan cepat menggerogoti tubuhnya, kini penyakit itu sudah mencapai stadium tiga.

Aku masih menunggunya yang sedang menjalani kemoterapi di ruangan itu. Suara erangan menahan sakit itu…terdengar lagi, membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Hatiku serasa hancur mendengarnya kesakitan sedangkan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggunya disini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika ia kesakitan. Arrgghh! Kututup kedua telingaku dengan tangan ini, air mataku menetes.

"Momo-chan!"

Suara seseorang mengejutkanku, buru-buru kuusap air mata ini. Aku tidak ingin keadaanku yang sedang sedikit labil diketahui.

"Paman…"

"Terima kasih ya? Atas bantuannya hari ini, maaf mengganggu waktu senggangmu. Jika memang kau tak sempat atau sibuk, tidak kemari tidak apa. Kau sudah banyak membantu Momo-chan…"

Aku menggeleng, "Ah, paman. Tidak apa-apa. Dulu, Shiro-chan juga sering membantuku.."

"Kau ini memang terlalu baik, Momo-chan…pantas saja Toushiro sangat menyayangimu. Ini, kubawakan makanan untukmu. Dari tadi kau belum makan kan?"

"Umm…terima kasih, tapi sebaiknya untuk paman saja. Paman pasti belum makan setelah seharian mengajar kan? Baiklah paman, aku pulang dulu ya?" ucapku sesaat sebelum berniat pulang.

Hitsugaya-san akhirnya memperbolehkanku pulang. Semenjak Shiro-chan dirawat di rumah sakit ini, beliau bekerja keras. Pekerjaannya sebagai dosen tentu saja sangat membuat pikirannya lelah, belum lagi harus mengurusi Shiro-chan di sini.

**End of Hinamori's POV **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bagaimana keadaan Hitsugaya, Momo-chan?" tanya gadis bermata violet.

"Ia masih menjalani kemoterapi, Rukia-chan."

"Sabar ya? Akupun turut mendoakannya."

Hinamori tersenyum, "Terima kasih.."

"E…kau akan mengunjungi Hitsugaya hari ini?"

"Ya, hari ini kubawakan ama-natto kesukaannya. Baiklah Rukia-chan, aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai jumpa besok."

Rukia menatap punggung Hinamori yang mulai meninggalkan ruang kelas. Jam pelajaran telah usai beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Momo-chan, semoga keajaiban itu akan datang…untuk Hitsugaya."

……………………………………………………………………..

Hinamori menuruni tangga dengan setengah berlari, tampaknya gadis itu tidak ingin terlambat menjenguk belahan jiwanya. Langkah-langkah kakinya ia percepat menuju loker lantai dua untuk mengambil kotak makan berisi ama-natto buatannya. Setelah mengambil kotak makan itu, Hinamori buru-buru menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Namun, karena saking terburu-burunya, ia sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan, hampir saja Hinamori menabrak seseorang.

"Gomen…"

Mata hazelnya membulat saat mengetahui siapa seseorang itu.

"Momo-chan…" ucap gadis berambut gelap.

"Karin-chan."

Baru saja Hinamori akan berlalu, suara gadis berambut sebahu itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Umm….ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu? Kau ada waktu?"

"Ano, tentang apa?"

Tiba-tiba Karin memeluk Hinamori, ia terisak di bahu gadis itu.

"Eh? Ka..Karin-chan? Ada apa?"

"Maaf….maafkan aku, Momo-chan. A…akulah yang menguncimu di gudang olahraga waktu itu. Maafkan aku…"

Hinamori melepaskan pelukan Karin.

"Mo..mo-chan…"

"Sudahlah, itu tidak masalah bagiku. Tapi, mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"Karena…..aku ditolak Toushiro, yang ada di hatinya hanya kau! Ia bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan kepada gadis lain untuk mendapatkan hatinya kecuali kau, Momo-chan!"

Kedua gadis itu berurai air mata. Hinamori terdiam, ia terpaku mendengar ucapan Karin bahwa Hitsugaya tidak pernah membukakan pintu hati selain untuk dirinya. Hinamori kembali teringat janji Hitsugaya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback**

"_Jika aku besar nanti, aku ingin yang menjadi pengantinku adalah Momo,…" ucap anak laki-laki bermata emerald._

_Mata hazel gadis itu membulat, "Nee?"_

"_Karena aku, ingin melindungi Momo apapun yang terjadi." _

"_Janji ya Shiro-chan?" ucap gadis kecil itu._

"_Uhm.."_

**End of Flashback**

Hinamori memeluk Karin, gadis yang dulu sempat dicemburuinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memaafkanmu Karin."

Air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata Karin, "Terima kasih, Momo-chan. Kau memang gadis yang baik. To..Toushiro, semoga ia lekas sembuh. Aku ingin melihat kalian berdua bergandengan tangan lagi seperti waktu itu….karena, ia terlihat sangat bahagia bila bersamamu…."

Tangis Hinamori pecah, "Te..terima kasih, Karin-chan…"

Kedua gadis itu menangis sesenggukan. Kesalahpahaman dan kecemburuan diantara keduanya kini sirna, berganti dengan simfoni indah ketulusan diantara keduanya. Tangisan keharuan menjadi saksi bisu sebuah ikatan persahabatan baru yang mengikat mereka. Mulai saat ini, tidak akan ada lagi prasangka-prasangka negatif yang menyelimuti hati masing-masing.

**---Rumah Sakit Karakura---**

Pintu ruang inap kelas satu itu perlahan dibuka, mata hazelnya menangkap sosok pemuda yang sedang menatap kearah jendela, di tangan kirinya terikat selang infus yang tergantung dekat tempat tidur.

"Shiro-chan…."

Pemuda bermata safir itu menoleh, "Momo,.."

Hinamori mendekat, perlahan dibukanya kotak makan itu.

"Ini, kubuatkan ama-natto kesukaanmu. Umm, aku membuatnya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah. Jadi, maaf kalau sudah tidak hangat."

Hitsugaya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa."

Pemuda itu langsung meraih sumpit yang berada di dalam kotak makan, lalu menyantap ama-natto kesukaannya itu.

"Wah…enak! Kau memang pandai memasak, Momo."

Dengan lahap, Hitsugaya memakan masakan buatan Hinamori hingga habis tak bersisa. Mata Hinamori membulat melihat pemuda itu makan.

"Shiro-chan, pelan-pelan…nanti kau tersedak."

"Uhmm."

Sesaat kemudian, mata gadis itu melihat sesuatu yang tidak beres pada bantal Hitsugaya, ia mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Hitsugaya yang baru saja menyelesaikan makannya terheran-heran melihat Hinamori yang mengamati bantalnya

"Hei, Momo…apa yang sedang kau amati? Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat bantal saja."

Hinamori tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hitsugaya. Ia memungut salah satu rambut dari sekian banyak yang rontok di bantal, kemudian jemarinya mengusap kepala pemuda berambut salju itu. Dengan mudahnya beberapa helai rambut tertinggal di jemarinya.

"Shi..Shiro-chan….."

Hitsugaya tersenyum pada gadis itu, "Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, Shiro-chan?!"

Mata Hinamori mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau juga dulu, kerap mengatakannya kan?" gumam Hitsugaya.

Hinamori menundukkan kepalanya, "Shiro-chan, aku keluar sebentar…"

……………………………………………………………………..

Gadis itu bersandar di tembok dekat pintu kamar Hitsugaya. Ia sedang berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh, sebisa mungkin Hinamori menahan nyeri itu. Sakit, melihat kondisi belahan jiwanya yang tidak lagi seperti dulu. Pilu, mengapa penyakit itu memilih pemuda yang ia cintai, bukan dirinya saja. Ironis, itulah yang ia rasakan. Mengapa semua itu kini berkebalikan?

"Ah, rupanya kau disini, Momo-chan."

"Paman mencariku?"

"Ada hal penting yang dokter ingin bicarakan dengan kita…"

"Memangnya ada apa, paman?"

"Entahlah, akupun tidak tahu."

Juushiro dan Hinamori lalu menuju ruang dokter.

……………………………………………………………………..

"Maafkan kami, Hitsugaya-san, Hinamori-chan…"

Juushiro mendekap Hinamori yang tersedu sedan setelah mendengar apa kata dokter. _Allogeneic bone marrow transplant_* yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan mereka untuk menyembuhkan total Hitsugaya dari penyakitnya, pupus sudah. Dokter mengatakan bahwa sumsum Juushiro maupun pendonor-pendonor yang ada, tidak ada yang memiliki kemiripan dengan sumsum Hitsugaya. Kini, bulir-bulir beningpun mengalir di wajah Juushiro yang biasanya terlihat tegar.

_Apakah semua ini memang telah digariskan-Nya?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kursi roda itu diberhentikan Hinamori di taman rumah sakit yang terlihat lengang. Tampaknya pasien lain tidak mengetahui langit sore ini, yang berwarna jingga dengan indahnya. Meski ini taman rumah sakit, tetapi sangat luas.

"Aku ingin bersandar di pohon itu, Momo." ucap Hitsugaya pelan.

"Baiklah…ayo kubantu jalan, Shiro-chan."

Hinamori membantu Hitsugaya berdiri dari kursi roda, memapah, lalu menyandarkannya di sebuah pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Pemuda itu tersenyum, walau wajahnya pucat tetapi tetap terlihat tampan bagi Hinamori. Gadis itu lalu duduk di dekatnya.

"Nah, Shiro-chan, kita sudah sampai. Tadi, kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, memangnya apa?"

"Umm, terima kasih ya…"

Hinamori menautkan alisnya, "Eh? Terima kasih?"

"Kau telah menjadi wanita yang paling mengertiku setelah ibu, aku rasa….kau adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirku."

Senyum terukir di wajah Hinamori, "Begitu juga denganku.."

"Momo- uhukk.." ucapan Hitsugaya terhenti karena batuknya.

Hinamori lalu membetulkan letak syal hijau yang melingkar di leher kekasihnya itu.

"Shiro-chan, sudah kubilang kan? Kau ini sebaiknya jangan keluar. Lihat! Kau kedingininan." ucap Hinamori getir.

Getir, karena melihat darah yang tertoreh pada sapu tangan Hitsugaya dari batuk tadi.

"Aku ingin kemari bersamamu..Momo."

"Baik terserah kau saja, Shiro-chan. Tapi, kita harus segera kembali ke ruang inap sebelum jadwal minum obatmu…"

"Um, entah mengapa, aku sangat merindukan ibuku. Aku…ingin bertemu dengannya." ucap Hitsugaya tiba-tiba.

Hinamori terdiam sejenak.

"Iya…terkadang meski ibuku sedang pergi sebentar, akupun sudah rindu."

Wajah gadis itu memerah ketika Hitsugaya menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya.

"Momo, aku mengantuk.."

"Kalau begitu, kita kembali ke kamar inap saja ya?"

"Tidak, rasanya aku bisa tidur nyenyak di pundak gadis yang selalu ingin kulindungi ini."

Hinamori mencoba memaknai kata-kata Hitsugaya tersebut, hatinya terasa sangat sakit ketika mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, boleh kubertanya?"

"Ya, Momo…"

"Apa keinginanmu setelah lulus SMU nanti?"

"Seandainya mungkin,.. aku ingin kuliah, setelah itu aku bekerja, lalu….aku ingin menepati janjiku."

"Janji?"

"Iya, janji untuk menjadikan Momo sebagai pengantinku…"

Mata Hinamori berkaca-kaca, "Terima kasih, ternyata kau masih mengingatnya."

"Ya, hal itu tidak mungkin kulupakan..."

"Maukah kau kuceritakan sesuatu, Shiro-chan?"

"Hnn."

"Pada zaman dahulu, ada sepasang sahabat yang suka bermain di pantai. Lalu, salah satu dari mereka, yaitu si anak laki-laki berkata pada si anak perempuan, 'Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin kaulah yang menjadi istriku' ucapnya. Si anak perempuanpun mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Waktu terus berlalu dan mereka tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Setelah berbagai cobaan berat berhasil mereka lalui bersama. Akhirnya, si anak laki-laki menepati janjinya, mereka menikah dan bahagia selamanya."

"Momo, itu kan seperti masa kecil kita….."

Suara Hinamori mulai bergetar karena menahan air mata yang akan jatuh dari pelupuknya. Kedua mata Hitsugaya mulai mengatup.

"Momo, jika biasanya kau yang menungguku. Apakah kau keberatan jika kali ini aku yang akan menunggumu?"

Hinamori mengangkat satu alisnya, mencoba memahami maksud kata-kata Hitsugaya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu…"

Perasaan aneh mulai menyelimuti hati Hinamori. Namun, ia berusaha tetap ceria.

"Eh, Shiro-chan….jika kita menikah nanti aku ingin rumah kita di dekat pantai, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"……..."

"Kau ingat tidak? Melihat _sunset_ adalah hal yang kita sukai sewaktu kecil."

"………."

"Setiap pagi kita akan berolahraga di pantai itu. Shiro-chan juga bisa bermain bola..."

"………."

"Aku akan sering memasak ama-natto kesukaanmu…"

"………"

"Shiro-chan, jika kita menikah nanti, kau ingin punya berapa anak? Bagaimana kalau dua, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan?"

"………"

Hinamori merasa pundaknya semakin berat. Bulir-bulir bening mulai menuruni lekuk wajahnya.

"Kita akan mendidik mereka bersama-sama, iya kan? Shiro-chan?"

"………"

Hinamori menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, "Rupanya kau sudah tidur ya?"

"………"

"Shiro-chan, kau akan menepati janjimu seperti anak laki-laki pada dongeng yang kuceritakan tadi kan?"

"…….."

"Kau akan menepati janjimu sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu kan?"

"…….."

Hinamori memegang tangan tirus pemuda itu yang kini telah dingin. Nafas Hitsugaya yang hangatpun sudah tidak dirasakannya lagi.

"Istirahatlah dengan tenang, Shiro-chan….."

Kristal-kristal bening mengalir dari mata hazelnya yang indah. Selamanya, Hinamori tak akan melupakan saat-saat yang paling menggetirkan di dalam hidupnya itu, ketika janji itu tidak akan pernah terwujud, ketika Hitsugaya yang dicintai, pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Kau akan selalu hidup dihatiku…"

----------

_Bisikanmu mengatakan ada seseorang di balik bukit sana_

_Menunggumu dengan setia_

_Hati terjatuh dan terluka_

_Merobek malam menoreh seribu duka_

_Kukepakkan sayap - sayap patahku_

_Mengikuti hembusan angin yang berlalu_

_Menancapkan rindu_

_Di sudut hati yang beku _

_Dia retak, hancur bagai serpihan cermin_

_Berserakan_

_Sebelum hilang diterpa angin_

_Sambil terduduk lemah ku coba kembali mengais sisa hati _

_Bercampur baur dengan debu _

_Ingin ku rengkuh _

_Ku gapai kepingan di sudut hati _

_Hanya bayangan yang ku dapat _

_Ia menghilang saat mentari turun dari peraduannya _

_Tak sanggup kukepakkan kembali sayap ini _

_Ia telah patah….._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Seseorang yang selalu melindungi kita, sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang harus kita lindungi, seseorang yang terlihat tegar, sebenarnya adalah upaya untuk menutupi kerapuhan pada dirinya, dan…..seseorang yang diluar terlihat baik-baik saja, belum tentu bahwa ia sebenarnya baik-baik saja._

_Karena penyakit itu, ia tidak bisa lagi melindungi orang-orang yang dicintai. Juni 2004, orang yang kukenal telah pergi untuk selamanya, ia mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan penyakit yang merenggut nyawa ibundanya. Ia pergi , setahun setelah ibundanya berpulang. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia yang terlihat sehat ternyata mengidap Leukimia…._

_Semoga fic ini dapat menjadi bahan renungan bagi teman-teman, dan semoga kita dapat mengambil hikmah dari setiap hal yang terjadi._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note:* Transplantasi sumsum tulang yang menggunakan sumsum dari saudara atau yang tidak berhubungan pada pasien.


	9. Part 9

Err, mungkin kemarin diantara minna heran, "Kok udah tamat tapi belum da tulisan tamat n belum diklik complete ya?" Hmm, sebenernya ending fic ini adalah di chapter kemaren (karena inti yang Yori sampaikan juga ada di chapter itu) tapi fic ini belum tamat, dan ternyata banyak yang nangis/sedih ya? Pas bacanya. Sebenernya pas ngetik, Yori juga sambil sibuk ngelap air mata…abisnya….err..*sudahlah Yori, lupakan* dah gitu sambil ndengerin lagu **Only Human** by** K** yang emang sedih abis T^T. Boleh dibilang ini filler (tapi kok filler di belakang?),atau apa ya? Intinya, Yori bikin chapter ini andaikan Hitsugaya sembuh dari penyakitnya. Bagi temen2 yg kurang puas karena sad ending kemaren…boleh nganggep ini sebagai endingnya, tapi ingat ending yang sesungguhnya ada di chapter 8 ya ^^

Oya, buat **Nichan**…ternyata Yori bisa masukkin IchiRuki seperti apa yg Nichan request waktu itu. Yah, saya coba angkat kembali kisah ini dengan akhir yang berbeda, sebuah akhir yang lain dari Sayap-Sayap Patah, selamat membaca!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 9 and Thanks**

****Bersamamu, Selamanya****

**.**

**Note: **_Scene diulang, dari adegan Juushiro mencari-cari Momo._

*****

"Ah, rupanya kau disini, Momo-chan."

"Paman mencariku?"

"Ada hal penting yang dokter ingin bicarakan dengan kita…"

"Memangnya ada apa, paman?"

"Entahlah, akupun tidak tahu."

Juushiro dan Hinamori lalu menuju ruang dokter.

……………………………………………………………………..

"Ada kabar yang menggembirakan untuk Hitsugaya-san, dan Hinamori-chan." ucap dokter.

"Benarkah? Memangnya kabar gembira apa, dokter?" tanya Juushiro.

"Ada sumsum milik salah satu pendonor yang ternyata mirip dengan sumsum putra anda…"

"Jika boleh kami tahu, siapakah pendonor itu?" tanya Hinamori.

"Namanya, Izuru Kira. Seorang mahasiswa dari luar Karakura."

Juushiro mendekap Hinamori yang menangis bahagia setelah mendengar apa kata dokter. _Allogeneic bone marrow transplant_yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan mereka untuk menyembuhkan total Hitsugaya dari penyakitnya kini akan segera terwujud.

……………………………………………………………………..

Terdengar suara pintu ruang operasi telah ditutup, pertanda transplantasi sumsum tulang akan segera dimulai.

"Aku mohon, bertahanlah Shiro-chan….demi ayahmu dan…..aku." gumam gadis itu.

Gadis itu menggantungkan harapan itu di puncak tertinggi segala asanya. Begitu juga dengan Juushiro, ia memanjatkan doa pada yang kuasa agar dirinya tidak kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuk kedua kalinya. Cukuplah kehilangan Retsu, itupun membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun bagi Juushiro untuk merelakan kepergiannya dengan sepenuh hati.

**---Sembilan Tahun Kemudian---**

Sepasang pengantin baru itu sedang membereskan perabotan di rumah baru yang akan mereka tempati. Hitsugaya mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahinya, tampaknya pria itu cukup kelelahan setelah sekitar dua jam menempatkan barang-barang di rumahnya.

"Hoi, Momo mengapa vas bunga itu kau taruh di sana? Apakah tidak sebaiknya kau taruh di ruang keluarga saja?"

"Shiro-chan, tapi lebih terlihat serasi apabila kutaruh di ruang tamu, warnanya kan senada dengan kordennya. Sudahlah, kau letakkan perabotannya saja…biar aku yang mengaturnya."

Alis Hitsugaya terangkat satu, "Lho, mengapa seperti itu?"

"Shiro-chan, aku kan nyonya rumah tangganya!" ucap Hinamori.

"Momo, disini akulah kepala keluarganya!" ucap Hitsugaya sedikit keras.

Hinamori terkejut mendengar kata-kata Hitsugaya barusan, bagaimana tidak? Usia pernikahan mereka belum genap empat hari. Namun, Hitsugaya telah berbicara keras padanya. Perasaan tak enakpun kini melanda Hitsugaya, ia merasa bersalah telah berbicara keras pada Hinamori, mungkin itu terjadi sebagai manifestasi rasa letihnya.

Suasana hening, terlihat bahwa pasangan suami istri itu masih mempertahankan egonya masing-masing. Tanpa diduga, seekor kecoak melintas di dekat kaki Hinamori.

"Gyaaaaa~!! Shiro-chan!"

Hinamori refleks melemparkan diri kearah Hitsugaya.

"Kecoak! Ada kecoak!!"

Hitsugaya berdehem sehingga membuat Hinamori tersadar bahwa dirinya sedang memeluk pria itu.

"Ma..maaf…" ucap Hinamori sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

Tetapi Hitsugaya tersenyum nakal, ia malah melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Hinamori sehingga wanita itu tidak dapat melepaskan diri.

"Ternyata kau takut kecoak ya? Kau terlihat sangat lucu ketika ketakutan tadi.."

"Uh…dasar Shiro-chan."

"Maafkan aku ya? Tidak seharusnya aku berkata keras padamu, _my bed-wetter_ Momo." gumam Hitsugaya.

Hinamori memeluk suaminya manja, "Ya..maafkan aku juga. Oh ya…umurku sudah 25 tahun, dan aku sudah tidak mengompol lagi, Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya tertawa renyah, "Haha…bagiku _bed-wetter_ tetaplah _bed-wetter_, gadis kecil yang kujanjikan untuk menjadi pengantinku."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mata hazel Hinamori membulat saat mendengar perkataan lawan bicaranya di seberang sana.

"Benarkah, Rukia-chan? Dalam waktu dekat kau akan bertunangan?"

"Iya, Momo-chan. Aku akan bertunangan dengan pria yang kukenal saat kuliah. Umurnya lebih tua dua tahun dariku. Uhm, kuharap kau jangan kaget ya? Setelah mengetahui namanya…"

……………………………………………………………………..

Hinamori berjalan kearah ruang tamu, dilihatnya pria berambut salju itu sedang duduk sembari menonton pertandingan sepakbola. Hinamori lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Shiro-chan, kau tahu tidak-"

"Hei, sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan panggil aku 'Shiro-chan'. Memangnya kau tidak malu, di usia kita yang sudah 26 ini masih memanggil nama kecil?"

"Kau ini aneh…dulu kau melarangku. Lalu, kau memintaku memanggil nama kecilmu, dan sekarang kau melarangku lagi. Huff…maumu itu apa sih, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Lalu, jangan panggil aku 'Hitsugaya-kun' lagi?"

Pipi wanita berwajah manis itu menggembung.

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Papa.." jawab Hitsugaya enteng.

Mata hazel Hinamori membulat, "Apa? Pa..Papa?"

"Kita sudah setahun menikah, tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Tapi, kita kan belum dikaruniai momongan, Shiro-chan! Aneh saja jika kita saling memanggil 'papa' atau 'mama', iya kan?"

Hitsugaya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Baiklah, terserah kau sajalah…mau memanggilku apa."

Hinamori memeluk suaminya, "Nah, begitu dong! Itu baru Shiro-chan yang kukenal."

"Oh, iya. Sepertinya tadi kau ingin berkata sesuatu ya?" tanya pria bermata safir itu.

"Iya. Rukia-chan dua minggu lagi akan bertunangan, kau tidak siapa lelaki yang menjadi calonnya?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng pelan, "Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, bukankah kau yang baru saja diteleponnya?"

"Ia akan bertunangan dengan kakak Karin-chan! Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Mata safirnya membulat sempurna, ia teringat wanita yang menjadi teman mereka itu.

"Kakak Karin? Wah, tidak menyangka ya?!" seru Hitsugaya, "baru saja enam bulan yang lalu kita menghadiri resepsi pernikahan Karin dengan pemuda bernama…siapa itu?"

"Aoyama Junichi, nama marga Karin-chan kan sekarang sudah menjadi Aoyama Karin. Ah iya! Sebentar lagi, nama Rukia-chan akan menjadi Kurosaki Rukia."

"Aku tidak menyangka, Kuchiki akan berjodoh dengan kakak lelaki Karin. Eh….jangan-jangan kau tidak terima ya? Namamu menjadi Hitsugaya Momo?" tanya Hitsugaya (dengan wajah memelas).

"Tidak, justru aku sangat senang! Tadinya aku pikir, ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi…"

Memori Hinamori kembali berputar bagaikan sebuah rekaman yang di _replay_ kembali, dirinya teringat peristiwa sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika kondisi Hitsugaya sangat kritis akibat penyakit Leukimia yang dideritanya. Tetapi, keajaiban itu datang, ada sumsum milik pendonor yang mirip dengan sumsum Hitsugaya sehingga transplantasi dapat dilakukan. Semenjak itu, perlahan namun pasti, kesehatan Hitsugaya mulai pulih.

"Saat itu,..aku takut jika kau akan meninggalkanku." ucap Hinamori lirih.

"Tapi, aku menepati janjiku kan? Aku telah menepati janjiku untuk menjadikan Momo sebagai pengantinku, karena aku ingin selalu melindunginya…apapun yang terjadi."

Sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan terlukis di wajah Hinamori.

"Meski akhirnya kita tidak tinggal di tepi pantai, tetapi tinggal di perumahan kota ini, aku tetap bahagia. Asalkan selalu bersama Shiro-chan yang kucintai…"

**---Taman Keluarga Kuchiki---**

Seorang wanita paruh baya tergopoh-gopoh mengejar anak lelakinya yang berlarian kesana kemari.

"Akira, berhenti! Jangan berlarian seperti itu! Kau ini membuat ibu pusing saja…"

"Sabarlah, Hisana…" ucap pria berkharisma bernama Byakuya.

Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Bila Ginrei-jii sama masih hidup, entah bagaimana reaksi beliau mengetahui cucu lelakinya yang hiperaktif seperti Akira."

"Hihihi….keponakanmu lucu sekali ya?!" seru wanita bermata hazel.

_Hug!_

Tiba-tiba, bocah berumur sembilan tahun itu memeluk Rukia, "Tante Rukia!!"

"Akira-kun…" Rukia berlutut menyejajarkan diri dengan keponakannya, "seorang Kuchiki harus dapat menjaga sikapnya, kau tidak ingin melihat ayah maupun kakekmu bersedih kan?"

"Uhm, baik tante!" jawab anak laki-laki yang itu.

"Kuchiki, sudah waktunya." ucap Hitsugaya mengingatkan.

Rukia mengangguk. Dengan anggunnya ia berjalan menuju tempat yang disediakan, tangan seorang lelaki kemudian menyambutnya, tatapan matanya yang hangat pada Rukia sangat menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

"Rukia, kau cantik sekali…" ucap lelaki berambut _orange_ itu

Gadis bermata violet itu merona, ia mengait lengan lelaki calon tunangannya itu. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, tampak pula keluarga Kurosaki yang terlihat bahagia.

……………………………………………………………………..

Kini, sudah satu jam semenjak dimulainya acara pertunangan Rukia dan Ichigo, sebuah cincin putih telah melingkar di jari tangan mereka. Para tamu menikmati pesta kembang api yang telah khusus disiapkan Byakuya untuk memeriahkan acara pertunangan adik iparnya itu.

"Kembang apinya sangat indah ya, Rukia-chan?" ucap seorang wanita yang tengah menggandeng lengan suaminya.

"Karin! Aoyama-san!" seru Rukia.

Pria bernama Aoyama itu tersenyum, "Senang bertemu kau kembali, Kuchiki-san."

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu satu bulan lagi, dimana kau akan menjadi kakak iparku,…Rukia-nee." ucap Karin sambil menyungging sebuah senyuman.

"Terima kasih, Karin…" terlihat semburat merah di wajah Rukia.

"Kurosaki-san, jaga Rukia-chan baik-baik ya!" seru Hinamori.

"Tentu saja, Hitsugaya-chan…" jawab Ichigo.

Ucapan Ichigo nampaknya membuat Hinamori sedikit salah tingkah karena dipanggil 'Hitsugaya-chan'.

Tiba-tiba wajah Hinamori memucat, ia segera meninggalkan tempat pesta kembang api berlangsung.

"Ada apa dengan Momo-chan?" tanya Karin.

Hitsugaya langsung menyusul istrinya, ia tampak sangat khawatir.

……………………………………………………………………..

"Hei, kau kenapa? Sakit?"

"Sepertinya aku masuk angin…"

Hinamori lalu menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita paruh baya merengkuh bahu wanita bermata hazel itu.

"Hisana-san?" ucap Hitsugaya

"Hitsugaya-san, kau kembali ke tempat pesta kembang api dulu. Biar aku yang mengurus istrimu." ucap Hisana lembut.

"Tapi-…um…baiklah."

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Hisana kembali ke tempat pesta kembang api. Kedatangan Hisana sembari merangkul Hinamori membuat mereka yang hadir disana terheran-heran. Dalam benak mereka terbesit sebuah pertanyaan 'Ada Apa?'

"Eh, Hisana-nee? Ada apa dengan Momo-chan?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya, Hisana-san, tolong katakan! Apakah istriku sakit?"

"Momo-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Karin.

Tetapi bukannya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, Hisana malah tersenyum, diikuti oleh wajah Hinamori yang memancarkan raut kebahagiaan.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Hitsugaya-chan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kalian semua tidak perlu khawatir, istri Hitsugaya-san baik-baik saja. Ada kabar baik untuk kalian semua, terutama untuk kau Hitsugaya-san…" ucap Hisana.

"Untukku? Memangnya kabar apa?"

"Istri anda sedang mengandung, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi seorang ayah, Hitsugaya-san." jawab Hisana.

Mata Hitsugaya membulat sempurna. Ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, terlalu bahagia karena sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Perlahan, mata safirnya berkaca-kaca.

Semua yang hadir memberikan _applause_ dan ucapan selamat.

"Hitsugaya, selamat ya! Kau akan menjadi ayah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bayi perempuan yang tengah digendongnya terlihat sangat cantik, meski dalam keadaan terlelap sekalipun. Hinamori dengan lembut mengecup kening putri kecilnya itu.

Seorang pria kemudian merangkul istrinya, "Ia sangat cantik sepertimu…"

"Benarkah, Shiro-chan?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk, namun kemudian alisnya bertaut, "Hei, mulai saat ini tidak ada alasan lagi bagimu untuk tidak….."

Hinamori mengeryitkan dahinya, "Untuk tidak?"

"Untuk tidak….memanggiku 'papa'.."

Senyuman manis terukir di wajah Hinamori, "Baiklah, papa…"

"Kau melengkapi kebahagiaanku, Momo, kau telah menjadi mama dari putriku. Oleh karena itu, mulai saat ini akupun akan memanggilmu 'mama'…"

Kedua orang tua baru itu, sama-sama tersenyum. Kini, lengkaplah sudah kebahagiaan mereka. Tidak akan ada lagi air mata seperti dulu. Janji, kesetiaan, keputusasaan, kesedihan, semuanya itu telah bermetamorfosis menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan yang hakiki.

****Tamat****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bagaimana temen2? Semoga suka ma endingnya walopun _sad ending_ (chap 8 kemaren). Tapi ini, udah Yori buatin 2nd endingnya yg _happy_. Hmm..tapi kok kayanya malah aneh ya? Kalo dibuat _happy ending_ kaya gini. Jujur, kalo saya sih suka yang kemaren ^,~

Dengan tamatnya Sayap-Sayap Patah ini Yori dah ga punya tanggungan fic lagi. Oleh karena itu, mulai saat ini Yori bakal HIATUS dalam waktu yang cukup lama, karena saya merasa ini sudah saatnya (mohon doanya ya?) Meski ngga menutup kemungkinan kalo suatu saat saya akan mereview atau membuat one shoot untuk menghilangkan kepenatan sejenak.

Yori juga ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat temen2 yg udah add Yori sbg favourite author&/favourite story atas fic yang saya buat. Terima kasih juga buat teman2 author yang udah berusaha 'menahan' saya untuk jangan dulu hiatus, hingga saya masih bertahan untuk beberapa lama…(ini membuat saya terharu T.T), tapi maaf… sekarang sudah waktunya Yori hiatus dari orbital fic di ffn ini. Err..Yori juga ngga bener2 'ngilang' kok…kita masih bisa komunikasi lewat fb,sms, twitter, dsb.

Makasih banyak buat **Madonna-nee **yang udah minjemin saya buku2 Kahlil Gibran, meski saya ngga suka sastra. Lalu, Yori juga ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk:

_**RiixHitsuHina**_

_**Yumemiru Reirin**_

_**Ni-chan d'**_

_**Yuinayuki-chan**_

_**kazuka-ichirunatsu23**_

_**ichironami**_

_**himekaaaaaiueo**_

_**ChellySeliee is Cho**_

_**Chizu Michiyo**_

_**Viscaria Cerydra**_

_**Agehanami-chan**_

_**Kishina Nadeshiko**_

_**Himeka-Hikari Kamisa**_

_**Mizuhashi Azumi**_

_**Tsukoyumi Tsuki**_

_**Shinomori Naomi**_

_**Cheung Yee Na**_

_**Vi Chan91312**_

_**Jess Kuchiki**_

_**MellodyDestroyer**_

_**CursedCrystal**_

_**Rie-yukikaze**_

_**Kuchiki_**_

Makasih, makasih, makasih….review dari kalian adalah motivator terbesarku dalam pembuatan fic ini ^^

Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas semuanya, selama Yori nulis fic di ffn ini Yori jadi tambah pengalaman n teman baru yang sangat menyenangkan. Maafin Yori klo selama ini ada salah. Hiks…Yori sayang kalian semua, terima kasih atas persahabatan ini * peluk temen2 ffn*

Baiklah teman2, Yori mohon diri…..-membungkuk ala Jepang- . Sampai jumpa di lain waktu ya ^^!!


End file.
